Un très long chemin
by pona
Summary: Post saison 3. Une dispute et John décide de partir secrètement avec sa fille. A partir de là, sa situation mais aussi celle de Sherlock ne va qu'empirer. peut-on survivre à l'insupportable ? Futur John/Sherlock
1. Chapter 1

_Une nouvelle histoire qui va être assez longue. Contrairement aux précédentes, l'humour, même noir, risque d'être peu présent. Ce sera une fic dure, sombre. Elle se déroule juste après la saison 3 et ne prend donc pas en compte la saison 4, d'abord parce que j'ai commencé à l'écrire avant la sortie de la saison 4 et aussi parce que je suis toujours très mitigée sur cette dernière saison. Du coup, j'ai gardé le prénom que j'avais choisi pour la fille de John et Mary et n'ai pas repris Rosamonde. En même temps, Rosamonde… ! (mille excuses à toutes les éventuelles Rosamonde qui pourraient me lire mais les goûts et les couleurs…). Qui devinera la raison du prénom choisi ?_

 _C'est un futur John/Sherlock (mais vraiment dans le futur !) mais pas de Mary bashing (oui, plutôt inhabituel pour moi. Ce ne sera pas la seule chose surprenante)._

 _Avertissement : présence de manipulation, humiliations, violences et tortures physiques, psychologiques, sexuelles… mais pas dans les premiers chapitres. J'augmenterai peut-être le rating, vous me direz ce que vous en pensez après la lecture du 4_ _ème_ _chapitre où les choses commencent vraiment à dégénérer._

 _Comme d'habitude, j'utilise le subjonctif imparfait donc ne soyez pas surpris._

 _Bonne lecture et puisqu'on est jour de résultat, félicitations à tous les nouveaux bacheliers !_

 **Prologue**

John avait le regard fixé de l'autre côté des vitres de l'aéroport d'Heathrow. Il voyait les avions décoller et atterrir mais ce n'était pas ce qui avait attiré son attention. Dehors c'était l'Angleterre. C'était Londres. Chez lui…

John ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Cela faisait deux ans et demi qu'il n'avait pas mis les pieds sur le sol anglais. Deux ans et demi. Il y avait une éternité. C'était hier. Et seuls quelques kilomètres le séparaient désormais de la maison. Il n'avait jamais été aussi proche depuis deux ans et demi mais les derniers mètres étaient les plus difficiles, n'est-ce pas ?

Tant de choses avaient changé. Il avait changé. Il avait tant espéré pouvoir revoir Londres. Tant espéré pouvoir à nouveau sentir la pluie sur sa peau. Entendre la multitude de bruits qui peuplaient la ville. Retrouver le confort et la sécurité qu'on ressent lorsqu'on est chez soi. Il en avait rêvé. Il avait si souvent crû ce rêve inatteignable mais il n'avait jamais désespéré. Il ne pouvait pas. Il devait garder l'espoir. Etre sûr qu'un avenir les attendait. Pas pour lui mais pour Agatha et Olympe. Les deux petites filles se tenaient silencieuses de chaque côté de lui. Elles ne s'éloignaient pas de lui de plus de quelques centimètres sans qu'il eût besoin de le leur dire, habituées à obéir sans poser de questions et un peu effrayées par ce monde extérieur qu'elles avaient si peu connu.

Il y avait deux ans et demi, il avait quitté Londres furieux, se sentant trahi, avec la petite Agatha dans les bras. Il avait prévu de passer une semaine de vacances, une semaine durant laquelle ni sa femme ni son meilleur ami ni le frère de celui-ci ne seraient capables de le retrouver. Les choses ne s'étaient pas exactement déroulées comme prévu et deux ans et demi s'étaient écoulés…

 **Chapitre 1**

 _Deux ans et demi plus tôt…_

John ouvrit violemment la porte du bureau, remarquant avec satisfaction la porte claquer contre le mur et les personnes présentes dans la pièce sursauter et se tourner vers lui avec des airs qui mêlaient surprise et culpabilité. Du moins, certains avaient davantage l'air d'avoir été pris la main dans le sac que d'autres. Lestrade avait l'air d'un gamin qui viendrait de briser le vase extrêmement précieux que ses parents venaient de recevoir en cadeau pour leur trente ans de mariage. Mycroft, en revanche, conservait son habituel air froid et hautain. Sherlock et Mary avaient des expressions plus mitigées et échangèrent un regard ce qui renforça encore plus la colère de John. Mary avait tiré sur Sherlock, elle avait failli le tuer ! Pour quelle foutue raison s'entendaient-ils aussi bien ?!

« Comme je sais que vous n'êtes pas en train de planifier une fête surprise pour moi, je peux savoir ce qui peut justifier que vous m'excluiez de la conversation ? »

John était furieux. Il lui avait fallu plusieurs jours pour se rendre compte que tous ses proches lui cachaient quelque chose et il détestait cela. Il passait son temps à ausculter ses patients au cabinet médical et à s'occuper de sa fille, et donc à gérer la nourrice parce que Mary faisait il ne savait quoi il ne savait où, et quand il revenait du travail, et sa femme et son meilleur ami étaient injoignables. Parfois, John se disait qu'il aurait préféré les soupçonner d'avoir une liaison plutôt que de comprendre qu'ils complotaient quelque chose dans son dos.

« Nous ne vous excluons pas de la conversation, répondit Mycroft de son habituel air supérieur.

_ Mais bien sûr. C'est sans doute une gentille petite conversation entre amis… Dites-moi, Mycroft, depuis quand avez-vous des amis ? Et depuis quand Sherlock supporte-t-il de rester plus de trente secondes dans la même pièce que vous ?

_ John ! s'écrièrent d'une même voix Mary et Lestrade. »

John ne leur accorda pas un regard. C'était méchant d'attaquer un homme sur ses faiblesses ? Tant mieux ! Il en avait marre d'être toujours le gentil petit docteur à qui tout le monde mentait tout le temps. De toute façon, Mycroft se reprit rapidement. Il fallait même bien le connaître pour remarquer l'air blessé qui traversa son regard à la vitesse d'un Concorde.

« Vous semblez fatigué. C'est sans doute la raison de votre paranoïa. Etre père pour la première fois peut…

_ Ne mêlez pas Agatha à ça ! Et prenez-moi pour un con, surtout ne vous gênez pas ! »

John avait plaqué ses mains sur les oreilles d'Agatha. Bien sûr, il savait qu'à six mois, il y avait peu de risque qu'elle répétât ce qu'elle entendait mais on n'était jamais trop prudent. Il y avait déjà bien trop de risque que les premiers mots de sa fille fussent meurtre ou morceau de corps humain…

« Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez ? ordonna John. »

Greg commença à bredouiller quelque chose mais John le fit taire d'un seul regard.

« J'exige une réponse immédiatement ! insista-t-il en dardant son regard successivement sur Mary et Sherlock. »

Sherlock fut le premier à craquer. Sociopathe mon c… !

« Moriarty, lâcha le détective consultant.

_ Eh bien quoi ? Vous avez la preuve qu'il est de retour ?

_ Nous n'en sommes pas certains, répondit Mycroft qui cilla à peine devant le regard assassin que lui lança John – ce n'était pas à lui qu'il parlait ! – Mais certains éléments nous laissent à penser que c'est une possibilité…

_ Et alors ? En quoi cela explique-t-il que je sois exclu de la conversation ?

_ Nous voulons juste te protéger, répondit Mary d'un ton apaisant. »

Comme si la bombe qu'elle venait de jeter pouvait apaiser John.

« Me protéger ? Me protéger ! »

John avait parfaitement conscience que sa voix montait dans les aigus mais il croyait qu'il était déjà furieux avant d'entendre son épouse parler et il s'apercevait que sa fureur pouvait encore monter d'un cran.

« Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me protège ! J'ai été soldat…

_ Médecin militaire, rectifia Sherlock. »

John le regarda. Puis Mary. Agatha geignait dans ses bras. Il prit une profonde inspiration.

« Allez tous vous faire foutre ! Je n'ai besoin d'aucun d'entre vous pour me protéger. Je n'ai besoin d'aucun d'entre vous pour quoi que ce soit…

_ John… commencèrent Mary et Sherlock en même temps et en se levant pour s'approcher de lui. »

John s'arrêta dans son chemin vers la sortie et se retourna vers eux.

« Je tirerai sur le premier qui osera se présenter devant moi. » Il sortit de la pièce, claqua la porte et quitta la demeure de Mycroft sans se retourner. Il allait leur montrer qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'eux…

Aussitôt sorti de chez Mycroft, il prit un taxi jusque chez lui, réunit quelques affaires pour Agatha et lui, fouilla ses différentes caches pour récupérer les quelques centaines de livres qu'il gardait toujours dans l'appartement pour pouvoir prendre un taxi ou en cas d'imprévu, puis il se précipita vers la clinique. Là, il récupéra les quelques centaines de livres qu'il avait pris l'habitude de conserver dans une boite vide de suppositoires contre la constipation – personne n'irait jamais fouiller ce genre de boite – avant de chercher Sarah pour laquelle il avait recommencé à travailler.

« J'ai besoin de deux semaines de vacances. Immédiatement, dit-il en même temps qu'elle lui demandait s'il allait bien – John préférait ne pas imaginer l'air qu'il devait arborer pour qu'elle lui posât cette question alors qu'il s'était montré très brusque. J'ai besoin de m'éloigner quelques temps de Mary et de Sherlock, expliqua-t-il. Je sais que ma demande est très soudaine et ne doit pas t'arranger mais… il faut absolument que je parte…

_ Je comprends bien sûr… »

Après tout, Sarah connaissait Sherlock et ne devait guère être étonnée que John eût besoin de prendre des vacances loin de lui. Quant à Mary, le peu de fois où les deux femmes s'étaient rencontrées, elles n'avaient pas exactement sympathisé. Sarah n'avait jamais dit du mal de Mary mais John savait qu'elle ne l'aimait guère. Et cela n'avait rien à voir avec leur ancienne histoire. Après tout, Sarah était mariée depuis presque deux ans et était très heureuse dans son couple.

« Si cela ne t'embête pas… Si jamais quelqu'un vient te demander si tu sais où je suis et quand je compte rentrer… Te serait-il possible de laisser croire que j'ai démissionné et que tu penses que je ne compte pas revenir. Je ne te demande pas de mentir mais… Juste de ne pas leur dire que j'ai juste pris une semaine de vacances. Deux tout au plus… »

Sarah acquiesça.

Déjà une bonne chose de faite mais à présent les difficultés commençaient. Il allait lui falloir de l'argent. Ce n'était pas le petit millier de livres qu'il avait récupéré qui suffirait pour tenir deux semaines sans pouvoir tirer la moindre somme au risque de se faire repérer. Heureusement, il connaissait un banquier, un banquier que ni sa femme ni Sherlock ne connaissaient. Il s'était occupé de la mère dudit banquier, atteinte d'un cancer en phase terminale durant près de quatre mois. La femme refusait de rester à l'hôpital et était odieuse envers les infirmières payées par son fils mais elle appréciait John. C'était quelques mois après la soi-disant mort de Sherlock et John avait été plus que satisfait d'être occupé par cette femme afin d'éviter de penser à son meilleur ami. Toujours était-il que le banquier l'avait beaucoup remercié et l'avait assuré qu'il l'assisterait s'il avait jamais besoin d'aide en matière de finance.

Bien qu'il n'eût pas rendez-vous, il fut reçu rapidement et John n'eut guère de mal à convaincre le banquier de prendre en liquide trois mille livres sur un compte que John n'avait jamais touché et que ni sa femme ni Sherlock – et probablement pas Mycroft non plus – ne connaissaient. Le compte en question avait été ouvert par son oncle, le frère de sa mère, pour payer ses études. John avait toujours refusé d'y toucher et pas plus quand, après la mort de l'oncle en question, le compte avait été alimenté par sa part d'héritage. John n'avait même pas la moindre idée de la somme contenue sur le compte en question. Les relations avec son oncle avaient été compliquées. Les relations avec n'importe quel membre de sa famille étaient difficiles…

Son père était un homme violent. Du moins, il aimait cogner John et la seule fois où sa mère avait arrêté son mari, John ne pourrait jamais oublier ce qu'elle lui avait dit : « Si tu veux le cogner fais ça dans la cuisine, le sang s'enlève mal sur la moquette ! ».

Dans le village où ils vivaient, tout le monde était au courant de ce qui se passait chez eux, que son père le battait. Mais personne n'avait jamais rien dit de peur que son père fût arrêté et fermât la scierie qu'il dirigeait, seule entreprise de la région.

Un jour, John avait onze ans, son père l'avait tant battu qu'il s'était évanoui à peine arrivé en classe et avait dû être conduit à l'hôpital. Là, un policier qui venait d'arriver dans la ville voisine avait décidé d'agir. Lui et une jeune avocate avaient cherché à aider John, à le préparer pour un procès. C'était dur mais John avait accepté et ce bien que sa mère eût tout fait pour l'en empêcher, bien que son frère aîné, Peter, lui eût dit qu'il allait détruire la famille, bien que Harry l'eût accusé d'être un égoïste qui ne se souciait pas de ce qui allait leur arriver à eux… Et puis son oncle – un homme que John n'avait vu que deux fois dans sa vie avant cela – était arrivé. Il travaillait pour les services secrets ou quelque chose du même genre. Il avait expliqué à John que s'il portait plainte contre son père, il finirait en foyer et qu'il y serait bien plus maltraité que dans sa famille. Qu'il ne pourrait jamais devenir médecin. Et que de toute façon, lui ne pouvait laisser faire cela, ne pouvait le laisser traîner leur famille dans la boue. Qu'il serait forcé d'agir. Qu'il ferait disparaître le policier et l'avocate… Alors que s'il retirait sa plainte, disait qu'il avait menti… il lui payerait les meilleures études, qu'il pourrait devenir médecin… John avait onze ans. Il avait eu peur. Il avait accepté la proposition de son oncle. Il avait passé les sept années suivantes en internat sans jamais revoir ses parents ou son frère. Et il n'avait revu Harry que plus d'une décennie plus tard, lorsqu'elle avait été jetée de la maison quand leurs parents avaient découvert qu'elle était homosexuelle. Depuis, ils avaient fini par accepter l'homosexualité de Harry et John ne recevait plus que quelques coups de téléphone quand Harry était ivre et avait besoin d'accuser quelqu'un.

Après son baccalauréat, John avait intégré l'armée qui avait payé ses études de médecine, plus que satisfait de ne plus avoir à utiliser l'argent de son oncle. L'homme n'en avait pourtant pas fini avec lui comme John avait pu le constater beaucoup plus tard, lorsqu'il avait été intégré à des missions spéciales et secrètes ce qu'apparemment même Mycroft ignorait.

Après son passage à la banque, John se rendit au siège de la société A.P. S., officiellement spécialisée dans l'import-export. Le propriétaire de la société, Atanas Polianov, était un chef mafieux bien connu des services de police mais qui disposait d'une armée d'avocats à neuf cent livres l'heure qui lui permettait d'échapper à toutes condamnations. John ne l'avait rencontré qu'une fois, après son deuxième tour en Afghanistan. L'homme avait six fils. Si cinq d'entre eux travaillaient pour leur paternel, le sixième semblait avoir rejeté tout ce qui était illégal, avait intégré l'armée et s'était retrouvé en Afghanistan dans une unité que John avait commandée pendant quelques mois. Le jeune homme, il avait à peine vingt-et-un ans à l'époque, avait été capturé par les Talibans. Leurs supérieurs avaient dit que son père pouvait se débrouiller pour le récupérer mais John ne les avait pas écoutés. John se moquait de qui était le père du gamin, il n'abandonnerait aucun homme. Il avait alors organisé une mission de sauvetage avec des volontaires et avait sauvé le jeune homme, récoltant une blessure qui lui avait laissé une cicatrice au flanc. Polianov était un criminel de la pire espèce mais il était manifestement un père aimant. Quand John avait posé les pieds sur le sol anglais quelques mois après ce sauvetage, il avait été approché par des hommes de main et conduit à Polianov. Mycroft n'avait pas été le premier à utiliser des méthodes discutables pour lui parler d'un membre de sa famille. Polianov lui avait proposé de l'argent, un emploi ou tout autre chose qu'il aurait voulu en remerciement du sauvetage de son fils. John avait rejeté toutes ses propositions d'une manière qui l'aurait condamné à se retrouver coulé dans le béton – ou toute autre méthode d'exécution que Polianov pratiquait – si le mafieux ne lui devait pas la vie de son fils.

Et c'était à cet homme que John comptait demander de faux papiers pour sa fille et lui. John espérait qu'il se souvenait de lui et de ce qu'il avait fait.

Apparemment, c'était bien le cas car il lui suffit de donner son nom pour qu'une secrétaire le conduisît à travers les couloirs de l'entreprise vers le bureau du grand patron. Les lieux étaient immenses, la décoration recherchée et coûteuse et les gardes, armés, nombreux. John ne se sentait pas à sa place et encore moins dans le bureau personnel de Polianov.

La pièce était gigantesque – on y aurait casé facilement deux fois le meublé que John avait occupé à son retour d'Afghanistan – avec un mur entièrement vitré offrant une vue superbe sur la Tamise et le centre de Londres. Le bureau lui-même était fait dans un bois tropical et précieux et finement ouvragé. Il devait coûter plus que ce que John pouvait espérer gagner en dix ans. Sur l'un des murs, s'étendait une bibliothèque pleine d'ouvrages de collection et de sculptures et, sur les autres murs, s'étalaient des portraits du maître des lieux et des photographies encadrées dudit maître des lieux avec des personnalités des mondes politique, économique ou culturel. Bref, de quoi rappeler à tous que le propriétaire n'était pas un homme qu'on pouvait ignorer mais au contraire un homme qui pouvait vous écraser d'un simple geste de la main. Et c'était devant cet homme-là que John se trouvait avec sa fille dans les bras. Une part de John mourait d'envie de faire demi-tour, d'éloigner sa fille de cet individu et de renoncer à son projet insensé. Une autre part se demandait s'il s'en sortirait s'il changeait la couche de sa fille sur le bureau en acajou précieux.

« Que puis-je pour vous, capitaine ? demanda le mafieux. »

L'homme était vêtu d'un costume probablement aussi cher que ceux de Mycroft et se tenait debout à côté de la verrière, sans doute pour impressionner son visiteur par sa haute taille. John n'était pas impressionné, il avait l'habitude de rencontrer des gens plus grands que lui.

Le bureau était encombré par une vingtaine de petits cadres représentant les enfants et petits-enfants de Polianov. Cela confirma à John que sa demande pourrait être acceptée.

« J'aurai besoin de faux papiers pour ma fille et moi. J'en ai besoin rapidement. Ils n'ont pas besoin d'être parfaits. Il faut juste qu'ils puissent me permettre de me déplacer pendant une ou deux semaines sans être repérés.

_ Une ou deux semaines ? s'étonna Polianov. Pourquoi avez-vous besoin de faux papiers, capitaine ?

_ Pour prendre des vacances. »

Le mafieux leva un sourcil interrogatif.

« Je suis sûr que vous vous êtes renseigné sur moi. Vous savez donc qui sont mes proches. J'ai besoin de m'éloigner d'eux quelque temps et cela ne sera possible que s'ils ne peuvent pas me retrouver.

_ D'où les faux papiers… »

John acquiesça.

« Et où comptez-vous aller ?

_ Sur le continent. Dans le Sud, ajouta John après quelques secondes. »

Quitte à prendre des vacances, autant en profiter pour aller dans un endroit agréable, où le mois d'avril pourrait être synonyme d'un printemps fleuri et doux. John avait toujours voulu visiter le Portugal, c'était l'occasion.

Polianov accepta facilement de fournir les faux papiers et offrit d'héberger John et sa fille jusqu'à ce qu'ils fussent prêts avant de les aider à quitter l'Angleterre. John accepta et fut conduit dans un agréable appartement au dernier étage de l'immeuble qui contenait l'entreprise.

Tout fut fait pour rendre le séjour de John et Agatha le plus agréable possible. Polianov avait assuré à John que les papiers seraient prêts le lendemain. Au moins, personne ne penserait à les chercher là entre temps.

John regardait à travers la baie vitrée, profitant de la vue exceptionnelle qu'offrait l'appartement sur Londres de nuit. Qu'avait-il fait ? Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Il n'avait jamais touché au compte ouvert par son oncle et encore moins accepté la moindre chose du mafieux et là… Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment il avait ainsi pu changer d'avis. Pour quelque chose qui n'était même pas si important… Mais cela l'avait mis dans une telle colère ! Il s'était senti trahi. Une fois de plus. Par sa femme et son meilleur ami. Ce n'était pas exactement la première fois que John se sentait stupide, inutile, celui à qui on cachait tout. Et ce n'était pas non plus la pire. Mais il supposait que c'était la fois de trop. Et il allait leur montrer… Quoi ? Il ne savait pas trop mais il ne pouvait pas accepter sans rien faire d'être mis de côté, considéré comme une personne à protéger. Pour la première fois, John n'allait pas agir avec modération. Il espérait juste qu'il n'aurait pas à le regretter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

Polianov avait tenu sa promesse. Le lendemain, les faux papiers étaient prêts, au nom de Mattew et Hannah Lester, et il fit traverser la Manche à John et Agatha probablement de la même manière qu'il faisait passer les marchandises de contrebandes, armes et autres trafics illégaux qui alimentaient son business.

John se retrouva seul avec sa fille sur le sol français ce qui n'était pas le plus simple sachant que s'il avait bien étudié le français à l'école et pratiqué un peu en Afghanistan en échangeant avec des soldats français, c'était une langue qu'il maîtrisait mal et les Français n'étaient pas vraiment fluents en anglais. La location d'une voiture aurait pu devenir compliquée si John n'avait pas pu échanger en pachto avec un employé, réfugié afghan.

Depuis ses séjours en Afghanistan, John parlait couramment les deux principales langues afghanes et parvenait à se faire comprendre dans la plupart des autres dialectes. Il échangea donc longuement avec l'employé, Ahmad Hewad, sur son pays. John avait aimé l'Afghanistan malgré toutes les horreurs qu'il y avait vues, bien qu'il eût failli y perdre la vie, malgré les cauchemars… Le pays était magnifique et les gens fascinants. John avait passé beaucoup de temps avec les populations locales, même les plus isolées. Il avait pris l'habitude de partir à la rencontre des populations pour leur offrir ses services de médecin. Ce n'était évidemment pas règlementaire mais le premier supérieur de John était un homme intelligent qui l'avait encouragé, comprenant parfaitement l'intérêt d'avoir le soutien de la population locale. Les suivants n'avaient pas eu leur mot à dire, John ayant gagné une certaine indépendance. Au début, John se déplaçait avec un interprète et en 4x4 pour atteindre les tribus dans les montagnes ou autres lieux reculés. Il s'était très vite passé des deux, ayant appris à se débrouiller dans les langues afghanes et utilisant des chevaux pour se rapprocher des populations. Il avait réussi à gagner leur confiance. Ils l'avaient même parfois laissé soigner les femmes après qu'il eût sauvé la femme d'un chef tribal lors d'un accouchement compliqué ce qui avait aussi sauvé le bébé, un petit garçon. Pour respecter leurs traditions, ils considéraient John comme une sorte d'être neutre, le Docteur avec un d majuscule. Oui, en tant qu'Anglais, John ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir flatté… Malgré tout ce qui s'y était passé, l'Afghanistan manquait parfois à John…

Il fallut plusieurs jours à John pour traverser la France et une partie de l'Espagne avant d'arriver dans le petit village montagnard portugais dans lequel il avait loué une maison par Internet alors qu'il traversait la France. Le logement n'avait pas été trop difficile à trouver car la saison touristique n'avait pas encore commencé mais comme il ne parlait pas un mot de portugais, les échanges, sur Internet comme une fois la frontière franchie, avaient été quelque peu limités.

John avait fait le plein de tout ce dont Agatha et lui pourraient avoir besoin durant leur séjour avant d'arriver à la maison. Celle-ci était magnifique, en vieilles pierres et à un étage, un grand terrain avec un bassin aménagé en piscine et un ruisseau qui marquait les limites de la propriété. Surtout, la maison était assez isolée, située dans un paysage magnifique, presque sauvage. Le lieu parfait pour être tranquille, avoir le temps de se reposer et de réfléchir.

Le temps s'écoulait différemment dans la maison portugaise, avec une certaine lenteur propice à la relaxation. La lumière était beaucoup plus vive qu'à Londres – en même temps ce n'était pas très difficile – les couleurs éclatantes dans ce printemps naissant, les bruits dépaysant des chants d'oiseaux dans les oliviers, des insectes dans les broussailles, du vent dans les feuilles…. Et l'air était plein de senteurs méditerranéennes et marines portées par le vent. Ce n'était pourtant pas si loin de la grisaille londonienne mais John se sentait comme sur une île tropicale, petit paradis perdu à l'abri des maux de ce monde.

John se levait avec le soleil au chant des oiseaux, il préparait le biberon d'Agatha et quand elle se réveillait, l'amenait près du bassin pour pouvoir faire quelques longueurs alors que sa petite buvait son lait. Pour se sécher, il courait autour du bassin, faisait quelques étirements sous les regards et les rires d'Agatha puis il la ramenait à la maison, s'occupait d'elle puis prenait son petit déjeuner. Pendant, la sieste de la petite fille, il lisait, faisait des sudokus, des mots croisés… il n'avait emmené aucun appareil numérique, pas d'ordinateur ni de téléphone portable, pour être sûr de ne pas être repéré et pour se couper véritablement du monde. Dans ce lieu, ils étaient comme hors du monde, hors du temps, isolés sur une île déserte. Puis venait le repas et après, de longues balades dans la propriété avec Agatha dans les bras à qui il montrait des fleurs, des insectes, des oiseaux… jusqu'à ce que la fillette s'endormît ce qui laissait alors à John le temps de faire un peu de rangement, de ménage… ou de reprendre un livre… Après le dîner, il s'installait avec sa fille dans les bras dans le hamac pour la bercer à la lueur des étoiles et au chant des grillons.

Ce n'était qu'alors, dans le silence bruissant des nuits campagnardes, qu'il se laissait à réfléchir à sa vie, à ses relations et à ses réactions. Au violent sentiment de trahison qu'il avait ressenti, à son besoin vital de s'éloigner. John avait l'impression qu'une fois de plus, on ne lui avait pas fait confiance. Une fois de plus, on l'avait considéré comme le maillon faible, incapable de se défendre. Une fois de plus, on avait cherché à le protéger.

John était sans doute en tort. Il les avait laissé faire trop de fois. Il aurait probablement dû leur dire qu'il n'avait pas été qu'un chirurgien militaire, qu'il avait participé à des opérations spéciales – pas vraiment de son plein gré au départ mais son addiction à l'adrénaline ne datait pas de la veille et ces missions n'avaient fait que la renforcer. Et, à chaque fois qu'un médecin capable de manier aussi bien le scalpel qu'une arme était demandé, il s'était porté volontaire. Il lui avait fallu renforcer son entraînement dans le maniement des armes et le combat à mains nues. Et si John n'avait jamais atteint le niveau des meilleurs agents des forces spéciales, il était parvenu à se maintenir à un niveau suffisant pour non seulement ne pas être un poids pour ses partenaires mais pour être même un atout. Sa blessure et son retour à Londres n'avaient pas changé cela ! Peut-être aurait-il dû le leur dire, le leur montré… Mais il vivait entouré de génies et de personnes pour qui la collecte d'informations était vitale, ils auraient dû s'en apercevoir ! Combien connaissaient-ils de chirurgien, même militaires, capable d'atteindre leur cible avec un revolver à travers deux vitres séparées de plusieurs mètres ? ou à travers le brouillard et un gaz hallucinatoire ? Il fallait croire que John était particulièrement doué pour passer pour une personne banale, inoffensive. Mais désormais, ils allaient devoir réviser leur opinion puisqu'il était parvenu à garder Agatha et lui hors de leur portée, puisqu'il avait réussi à leur échapper…

John ne pensait pas réellement que ses petites vacances secrètes allaient tout changer mais, s'ils avaient un peu paniqué, alors peut-être prendraient-ils davantage en compte son opinion et, au moins, cela avait permis de rassurer John sur ses propres capacités. C'était toujours ça…

La semaine se termina sans avoir réellement apporté de réponse à John. Mais elle avait été une pause bienvenue, un moment de détente et de paix, loin des soucis de sa vie et un moment de proximité avec sa fille. Quelles qu'en fussent les conséquences quand il serait de retour à Londres et devrait faire face à sa femme et ses amis, cette semaine lui aurait apporté une certaine paix. Cela n'empêchait pas que quitter la maison et le Portugal ne se fît pas sans regret et que John s'inquiétait un peu de l'accueil qui lui serait réservé à Londres. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre désormais.

Ils étaient en Espagne, à mi-chemin entre les frontières portugaises et françaises, sur une petite route de campagne que John avait préférée aux grands axes routiers pour profiter encore un peu de ces magnifiques paysages, quand l'accident se produisit. Il conduisait tranquillement quand un 4x4 de couleur foncée jaillit de nulle part et les percuta de plein fouet côté passager.

La dernière pensée de John avant qu'il perdît connaissance fut pour Agatha.

Sherlock était furieux. Furieux et inquiet. Furieux contre Mycroft qui lui avait déconseillé de suivre John, qui avait dit qu'il fallait lui laisser du temps… mais aussi furieux contre lui-même pour avoir écouté son frère et surtout pour la situation dans laquelle il s'était mise. Il avait pourtant promis à John de ne plus lui mentir après sa fausse mort et l'assassinat de Magnussen. Mais il était surtout inquiet car John et la petite Agatha avaient disparu. Ils n'étaient pas rentrés le soir même et Mary et lui avaient commencé à paniquer.

Normalement, si John n'était pas avec Mary, il était avec Sherlock et inversement. Mais là… Il ne risquait pas non plus d'être allé se réfugier chez Lestrade et quelques coups de fil avaient suffi pour constater que John et sa fille n'étaient ni chez Molly ni chez Mike Stamford pas plus que chez Harry. Pour autant que Sherlock le sût, John n'avait pas parlé à sa sœur depuis des mois et ne l'avait pas vue depuis des années. Il était donc peu probable qu'il se fût rendu chez elle mais Sherlock avait tout de même vérifié. Devant l'absence de John, Mary et Sherlock avaient appelé le lendemain les camarades de John de l'armée et de ses années de fac, tous les collègues qu'il avait eus depuis son retour d'Afghanistan ainsi que toutes ses ex… bref, ils avaient appelé toutes les personnes auxquelles ils avaient pu penser. Ils avaient même fouillé dans le téléphone et l'ordinateur de John – qu'il avait bizarrement laissés – pour joindre tous ses contacts. En vain.

Deux jours après avoir vu John pour la dernière fois, Sherlock et Mary se rendirent à la clinique où travaillait John. Ils n'avaient pas réussi à joindre la patronne Sarah Sawyer-Smithson, apparemment partie en weekend sans son téléphone mais elle devait revenir ce jour-là, de même que John après ses trois jours de congés. John était un homme responsable. Il ne laisserait pas en plan ses collègues. Sherlock et Mary étaient donc assez confiants de trouver John à son poste ce matin-là.

« Que venez-vous faire ici ? demanda Sarah quand Sherlock et Mary débarquèrent dans la salle d'attente.

_ Nous cherchons John, répondit Mary alors que Sherlock ouvrait les portes des salles les unes après les autres sous les cris outrés des patients et des médecins.

_ John ? Mais John n'est plus là…

_ Comment ça plus là ? demanda brusquement Sherlock. Vous l'avez vu ?

_ Je l'ai vu avant de partir en weekend. Il venait m'informer qu'il partait. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? Je n'avais pas prévu d'avoir un médecin en moins !

_ Il ne peut pas être parti… commença Sherlock.

_ A-t-il dit où il allait ? le coupa Mary. »

Sarah secoua la tête.

« Il semblait vraiment furieux… »

A partir de là, tout fut fait pour retrouver John et ce bien que normalement ils auraient dû être très limités car tout prouvait que John était parti volontairement et John étant un adulte sain d'esprit… Mycroft fournit toutes les vidéos des caméras de surveillance de Londres, notamment celles des gares et des aéroports, et mit les comptes de John sous surveillance, Grégory Lestrade mobilisa ses amis et collègues des forces de l'ordre de tout le pays pour être alerté à la moindre information sur John, Sherlock utilisa son réseau de SDF et Mary son réseau de… il valait mieux ne pas le savoir. En vain. Nulle vidéo ne montrait John et sa fille, il n'avait utilisé aucun de ses comptes bancaires, personne ne l'avait vu dans tout le pays. Les jours passèrent puis une semaine, puis deux puis trois sans qu'aucune nouvelle information ne leur parvînt.

Cela faisait exactement trois semaines que John avait été vu pour la dernière fois quand Sarah Sawyer-Smithson sonna à la porte du 221 B Baker Street où se trouvaient Sherlock, Mary, Mycroft, Grégory Lestrade et madame Hudson.

« Que voulez-vous ? demanda Sherlock avec brusquerie. »

Il n'avait pas de temps à consacrer à cette femme. Il devait retrouver John !

« Avez-vous des nouvelles de John ? Je commence à être inquiète…

_ Comment ça vous commencez à être inquiète ? demanda Mary alors que tous fixaient désormais la docteur. Vous nous avez dit que John avait démissionné…

_ Je n'ai pas dit que John avait démissionné. J'ai dit qu'il était parti…

_ Et en quoi est-ce différent ? demanda Mycroft.

_ Il a pris deux semaines de vacances. C'est ce qu'il m'a dit. Qu'il avait besoin d'une pause. Et il m'a demandé de vous faire croire que son absence était définitive… Mais cela fait une semaine qu'il devrait être de retour. Je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle de lui. Ce n'est pas normal…

_ Deux semaines de vacances ? Il devrait être rentré depuis une semaine ? répéta Lestrade.

_ Je vous avais dit qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ! s'écria Sherlock. John ne serait jamais parti comme ça… »

Cependant, cette nouvelle information n'apporta aucune avancée dans la recherche de John et Agatha et les semaines se poursuivirent sans aucune piste pour retrouver les deux disparus. Sherlock était au bord de la panique. Mary n'était guère plus sereine mais se maîtrisait mieux. La nouvelle que John avait prévu de partir pour deux semaines de vacances ne les avait pas rassurés. Au contraire. Car si, auparavant, ils pouvaient penser que John se cachaient d'eux quelque part, en sécurité, désormais ils savaient que quelque chose avait mal tourné. John avait prévu de rentrer et il n'était toujours pas là. Ni Mary ni Sherlock ne voulaient formuler à haute voix ce que cela leur inspirait.

Presque deux mois après la disparition de John et sa fille, ils reçurent un message sur le blog de John, blog qu'ils surveillaient depuis la disparition de l'ancien médecin militaire. Le message consistait en une simple photocopie de deux passeports aux noms de Mattew et Hannah Lester et sur lesquels se trouvaient les photographies de John et Agatha. John s'était procuré de fausses identités. C'était pour cela qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à le trouver. Et puisqu'il s'agissait de passeports, il était probable que John eût quitté le Royaume-Uni avec sa fille. De nouvelles pistes s'ouvraient donc. Cela ne résolvait pas toutes les questions, loin de là. Où John avait-il trouvé l'argent nécessaire à sa fuite puisqu'il n'avait utilisé aucun de ses comptes ? A qui s'était-il adressé pour obtenir des faux papiers ? Et pourquoi et qui les leur avait fait parvenir ? Mais c'était des questions qui devraient attendre…

Un matin, quelques jours plus tard, Mycroft passa chercher Grégory Lestrade avant qu'il ne partît travailler.

« Je souhaiterais que vous m'accompagniez aujourd'hui.

_ Où ? demanda un Grégory Lestrade encore mal réveillé.

_ Cela concerne John. J'ai prévenu vos supérieurs de votre absence. »

Greg cligna des yeux mais acquiesça.

« J'espère que vous n'avez pas le mal de l'air.

_ Le mal de l'air ? Pourquoi ? »

Mais Mycroft ne répondit pas à sa question ni à aucune des suivantes. Il passa tout le voyage, à bord d'un jet privé, à triturer sa sacoche, perdu dans ses pensées.

Grégory eut à peine le temps de comprendre qu'ils avaient atterri en Espagne qu'ils embarquèrent dans une voiture. Il n'avait toujours pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où ils se rendaient ni de la raison. La seule mention de John l'avait convaincue de suivre Mycroft mais il commençait à s'énerver de l'absence de réponse de l'aîné des Holmes. Cependant, quand ils descendirent enfin de voiture, Greg commença à avoir une idée de ce qui les attendait, et peut-être même de la raison qui avait poussé Mycroft, l'homme de glace !, à lui demander de l'accompagner. Greg ne parlait pas un mot d'espagnol mais les mots « Policía » et « morgue » visibles sur le bâtiment étaient suffisamment compréhensibles. Greg se sentit blêmir.

Ils furent immédiatement reçus par le commissaire, ou son équivalent espagnol, de la localité. Il échangea pendant plusieurs minutes en espagnol avec Mycroft qui, bien entendu, parlait l'espagnol comme si c'était sa langue maternelle. Le policier poursuivit cependant la discussion en anglais ce qui permit à Greg de comprendre que deux cadavres, celui d'un homme et celui d'un bébé, avaient été retrouvés dans une voiture louée par un certain Mattew Lester, étranger de passage sur le territoire espagnol. Bien entendu, la police avait cherché à contacter les proches mais n'avait trouvé personne, fausses identités oblige.

Greg et Mycroft suivirent l'homme au sous-sol de l'établissement, là où se trouvait la morgue.

« Les corps ne sont pas identifiables à cause de l'incendie mais…

_ L'incendie ? Je croyais qu'ils avaient été retrouvés dans leur voiture, interrogea Greg.

_ Comme je l'ai expliqué à monsieur Holmes tout à l'heure, ils ont bien eu un accident de voiture. Larégion dans laquelle ils se trouvaient est désolée et la route borde un ravin. La voiture a été retrouvée en bas du ravin mais il n'a pas plu depuis des semaines et un incendie s'est déclaré ce qui explique qu'on n'a découvert la voiture que plusieurs semaines après l'accident. Nous ne savons même pas précisément quand a eu lieu l'accident. Nous supposons que l'incendie est dû à l'accident mais les feux de forêt sont fréquents dans le coin aussi l'incendie pourrait n'avoir rien à voir. Nous n'avons pas non plus été capables de découvrir les circonstances exactes de l'accident. L'incendie a fait disparaître toute trace…

_ D'accord. Vous avez dit que les corps n'étaient pas identifiables donc, ce pourrait ne pas être eux, espéra Greg alors que le médecin légiste ouvrait deux tiroirs mortuaires. »

Greg eut un mouvement de recul devant les restes calcinés de ce qui avait été un homme et ceux, miniatures, d'un bébé.

Le commissaire de police lui jeta un regard désolé.

« Nous sommes parvenus à trouver quelques traces ADN et ils correspondent aux échantillons que monsieur Holmes nous a fait parvenir. Je suis désolé… »

Ce fut comme si Greg venait de se prendre un coup de massue. Ce ne pouvait pas être vrai. John et sa fille ne pouvaient pas être morts ! Comment allait réagir Mary ? Et Sherlock ? Sherlock ! Le détective, sociopathe autoproclamé ou pas, ne le supporterait pas. Greg fut sorti de ses pensées par la voix de Mycroft.

« Est-ce qu'ils sont morts dans l'accident ou est-ce que l'incendie…

_ Il n'a pas été possible de le déterminer. Pas dans l'état dans lequel se trouvent les corps mais… Rien n'indiquant le contraire, je vous conseille de penser qu'ils sont morts sur le coup. Il ne sert à rien de se torturer… »

Le reste de leur séjour sur le sol espagnol passa comme dans un brouillard pour Greg. Il entendit Mycroft prendre des dispositions pour que toutes leurs informations sur l'accident fussent envoyées au Royaume-Uni et pour le rapatriement des corps. Il ne sortit brièvement du brouillard que lorsqu'un technicien arriva et tendit au commissaire deux objets métalliques. Le commissaire expliqua que les objets n'avaient été découverts que quelques jours plus tôt dans les débris calcinés du véhicule de location et que ses techniciens venaient de les nettoyer. Il s'agissait de l'alliance et des plaques militaires de John. Greg laissa échapper un sanglot en voyant Mycroft récupérer les deux objets avec une douceur inhabituelle chez lui. John et la petite Agatha étaient morts. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire…


	3. Chapter 3

_Un chapitre un peu plus court avant de passer à des chapitres qui justifient réellement le rating._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 **Chapitre 3 :**

Le trajet retour se fit dans le silence. Greg s'inquiétait pour la suite. Comment allaient-ils dire à Mary que son mari et sa fille étaient morts ? Comment allaient-ils dire à Sherlock que son… était mort… Greg refusait toujours d'y croire alors qu'il avait vu les corps, écouté les conclusions du légistes et des policiers espagnols. Comment allaient-ils s'en remettre ?

Mary et Sherlock étaient à Baker Street avec madame Hudson. Greg s'arrêta un instant avant de franchir le seuil, le temps de se donner du courage. Il remarqua que Mycroft faisait de même. Le gouvernement britannique, l'homme de glace, semblait loin d'être impassible. Il devait mesurer encore plus que Greg les conséquences de la nouvelle qu'il apportait.

Mary, Sherlock et madame Hudson était dans le salon, manifestement en train de boire un thé. Mary et Sherlock se levèrent à leur entrée. Sherlock comprit à la vue du visage de son frère et lâcha sa tasse qui se brisa sur le sol, répandant le reste de thé qu'elle contenait.

« Non. Non, non, non, répétait Sherlock alors que Mary avait plaqué sa main contre sa bouche comme pour se retenir de crier.

_ Je suis désolé, commença Mycroft. Mais… Un accident de voiture. En Espagne. Il y a plusieurs semaines. Il semble qu'ils étaient sur le chemin du retour…

_ Non. Il ne peut pas être… Non ! »

Madame Hudson pleurait silencieusement alors que Mary devait se retenir au mur pour ne pas tomber et hoquetait. Sherlock ne cessait de répéter « non » en suppliant son frère du regard pour qu'il lui dît qu'il s'agissait d'une erreur, que John était vivant…

« Je suis désolé, répéta Mycroft en s'avançant vers Mary. »

Il sortit de sa poche l'alliance et les plaques militaires et les lui tendit. Mary s'en saisit difficilement, gênée par ses tremblements. Elle porta les deux objets à ses lèvres en laissant couler ses larmes.

« Les corps… Les corps vont être rapatriés. Je peux me charger de toutes les démarches pour les funérailles si… »

Mary hocha la tête, incapable de prononcer un mot. Sherlock s'était laissé tomber au sol. Il se griffait les bras jusqu'au sang. Personne ne bougeait, ne prononçait le moindre mot. Mary déglutit, essuya ses larmes d'un revers de la main, étalant un peu plus son maquillage qui avait déjà coulé à cause de ses pleurs. Elle fit quelques pas vers Sherlock avant de s'accroupir à ses côtés.

« Prends-les, lui dit-elle en lui tendant les plaques militaires. John… John aurait voulu que tu les aies. »

Sherlock s'en saisit d'une main tremblante et pleine de sang. Il les caressa avant de les passer autour du cou et de s'écrouler dans des sanglots silencieux.

Les quelques jours qui suivirent immédiatement l'annonce de la mort de John et sa fille s'écoulèrent comme dans un brouillard pour la majorité de ses proches. Sherlock se trouvait dans un état quasi catatonique et il fallait à madame Hudson, Greg, Molly ou Mycroft déployer des trésors de patience, de supplications et de menaces pour le forcer à avaler ne serait-ce qu'un café – Sherlock avait déclaré qu'il ne boirait plus jamais de thé car il ne voulait que le thé de John – et à se lever du canapé pour se laver ou faire quelques pas. Mycroft était aussi occupé par les préparatifs de l'enterrement alors que Molly et madame Hudson avaient aidé Mary à trier les affaires de John et Agatha. Le tri avait été un moment horrible. Mary avait cru à plusieurs reprises ne pouvoir terminer et elle avait catégoriquement refusé d'entrer dans la chambre d'Agatha. Molly et madame Hudson avait emballé les affaires que la petite fille avait si peu utilisées et qui, sur décision de Mary, devaient être données à des associations pour parents isolés. Mary avait décidé de tout donner et de quitter le pavillon qu'elle avait occupé avec John et leur fille. Elle ne pouvait plus vivre dans ce lieu où les souvenirs devenaient des fantômes prêts à la dévorer.

Il y avait foule le jour de l'enterrement. Des amis de John du temps de ses études ou de sa période militaire, de nombreux policiers qu'il avait croisés lors des enquêtes, des collègues, des patients, des clients… et bien sûr madame Hudson, Molly, Greg, Mycroft, Mary et Sherlock. Les deux derniers tenaient à peine debout et un observateur étranger aurait été bien en peine de savoir lequel des deux était celui qui enterrait l'amour de sa vie.

La cérémonie fut classique. Personne n'était vraiment sûr que John était croyant aussi le prêtre n'insista guère sur l'aspect religieux. De nombreuses personnes qui avaient connu John à différentes périodes de sa vie parlèrent. Evoquèrent son courage, sa bonté. Madame Hudson et Greg racontèrent leur première rencontre avec John, comment il avait changé leur vie en changeant celle de Sherlock. Mais ni Mary ni Sherlock ne purent prononcer un mot, enfermés dans leur tristesse et leur culpabilité.

Il ne pleuvait pas alors que les deux cercueils, dont le minuscule qui contenait le corps de la petite Agatha, étaient descendus dans la fosse. Sherlock ressentait cela comme une trahison. Il aurait dû pleuvoir à verse, le ciel aurait dû être plus sombre qu'un abysse, un silence de mort aurait dû régner et un orage ou une tempête, un cyclone, quelque chose !, aurait dû donner un indice de ce qui se passait. Le monde ne pouvait pas continuer de tourner comme si rien ne s'était passé alors que Sherlock avait l'impression que son monde venait de prendre fin, disparaissait avec le cercueil qui disparaissait peu à peu sous les pelletés de terre. Non, le ciel était juste gris. Morne. Fade. Sans intérêt. Comme la vie sans John.

Une femme se tenait un peu à l'écart. Elle se tenait raide et son visage n'affichait aucune expression. Greg fut saisi d'un espoir soudain. Tout cela n'était peut-être qu'un stratagème, un tour comme le faux suicide de Sherlock et cette étrange femme devait avoir la clef. Il s'approcha donc d'elle.

« Je peux vous aider ? Vous êtes… »

La femme l'observa d'un œil sec. Si elle avait assisté à la cérémonie, elle savait forcément qui était Greg car il s'était présenté lorsqu'il avait parlé de John.

« Harry Watson, finit par répondre la femme. John était mon frère. »

Greg sentit à nouveau la tristesse le saisir. Il n'y avait pas de tour, de manipulation. C'était juste la sœur de John, cette sœur dont il ne parlait presque jamais et qui n'était même pas venue à son mariage.

« Je vous présente mes condoléances, dit-il cependant. »

La femme haussa les épaules.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment à moi que vous devriez les adresser. »

Et sans un mot de plus, Greg la vit s'éloigner, comprenant encore moins les relations qu'elle avait entretenues avec son frère.

Les cercueils furent finalement recouverts, les dernières paroles échangées et les gens quittèrent peu à peu le cimetière. Mary caressa une dernière fois la terre sous laquelle reposaient son mari et sa fille avant de se redresser. Elle inspira profondément, essuya ses yeux et se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers Mycroft qui se tenaient avec son frère, Molly, Greg et madame Hudson.

« Je veux que tu me donnes un travail. »

Mycroft haussa un sourcil.

« Tu sais ce que je faisais. Ce que j'étais. Tu sais ce dont je suis capable. Je pourrais t'être utile.

_ Je ne pense pas que ce soit la solution, répondit Mycroft d'un ton étonnamment doux. Tu es désespérée et je le comprends mais…

_ Ce n'est pas un moyen de me suicider, ragea Mary. Je ne veux pas reprendre mon ancien travail pour mourir. Cela ne leur ferait pas honneur. Je veux être utile. Je veux qu'ils puissent être fiers de moi… Je… J'ai besoin de m'occuper l'esprit. »

Mycroft finit par hocher la tête, à moitié convaincu.

Sherlock n'avait pas dit un mot. Il n'avait pas parlé depuis le rapatriement des corps, lorsqu'il avait insisté pour voir les restes de John à la morgue où ils avaient atterri avant d'être confiés aux pompes funèbres. Sherlock n'avait pas dit un mot, son regard était vide et pour ceux qui l'entouraient c'était comme si son esprit était mort.

Greg, Molly, madame Hudson et même Mycroft se relayèrent auprès de Mary et de Sherlock dans les jours qui suivirent l'enterrement. Puis Mary intégra l'un des programmes d'entraînement des agents spéciaux – ceux qui n'appartenaient même pas officiellement au MI6 ou à toutes agences officielles – et si sa tristesse ne semblait pas s'être amoindrie, elle semblait déterminée à vivre pour honorer la mémoire de son mari et de sa fille en agissant pour le bien du pays.

Il n'en allait pas de même pour Sherlock qui refusait toujours de s'alimenter, n'avait toujours pas prononcé un mot, n'avait pas une seule fois touché à son violon et ne s'intéressait pas aux affaires que lui apportait Greg pour essayer de lui changer les idées. Sherlock restait à la fenêtre du 221B Baker Street, le regard dans le vague, comme s'il attendait un signe ou il restait couché sur son canapé, perdu dans les dédales de son esprit, les couloirs de son palais mental, seul lieu où John était encore présent, seul endroit désormais où Sherlock pouvait se réchauffer au sourire de son ami, seule place où il restait encore quelque chose de l'ancien médecin militaire…

Mycroft ne savait plus quoi faire pour sortir son frère de sa dépression. Il avait espéré que le temps ferait son œuvre et que son état s'améliorerait mais, un mois après l'enterrement, Sherlock refusait toujours de s'alimenter – il fallait pratiquement forcer des aliments dans sa bouche et il avait perdu plusieurs kilos – de sortir, de prendre une affaire… Il passait son temps allongé sur son canapé, dans un état quasi catatonique, inconscient du monde extérieur.

Puis Mycroft fut pris par une crise internationale qui l'occupa nuit et jour pendant une semaine. Il avait bien sûr chargé madame Hudson, Gregory Lestrade, Molly Hooper et même plusieurs de ses employés de veiller sur Sherlock, d'aller le voir tous les jours et de l'obliger à manger. Mais aucun d'eux n'était Mycroft aussi ne s'aperçurent-ils pas que Sherlock semblait avoir pris une décision radicale et avait disparu de l'appartement pendant quelques heures.

Quand Mycroft put enfin trouver un moment, il se rendit au 221B Baker Street. Il avait à peine franchi la porte de l'immeuble qu'il sut que quelque chose était arrivée. D'autres que lui auraient appelé cela un pressentiment mais Mycroft savait que ce qu'on appelait pressentiment était en réalité des déductions que faisaient inconsciemment l'esprit à partir de petits détails. Ce fut donc avec une inquiétude grandissante qu'il entra dans l'appartement. Sherlock était toujours sur le canapé, immobile. Mycroft s'approcha à grands pas et posa la main sur l'épaule de son frère pour le réveiller. Mais Mycroft savait déjà qu'il n'y parviendrait pas alors que sous son pied s'était brisée une seringue, et, de l'autre main, il composait un numéro d'urgence.

Sherlock respirait encore, mais à peine, son pouls était à peine discernable et, après avoir raccroché, Mycroft entreprit de fouiller frénétiquement d'abord le canapé et Sherlock, puis ses alentours, puis le reste de la pièce à la recherche d'une liste. Il n'en trouva pas. Sherlock s'était drogué et n'avait pas fait de liste. Sherlock avait fait une overdose et ce n'était pas accidentel. Sherlock avait tenté de se tuer.


	4. Chapter 4

_Avertissement : tortures._

 _On commence à entrer dans le cœur du sujet…_

 _Merci à tous ceux qui laissent un commentaire. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 **Chapitre 4 :**

Quand John reprit conscience, il n'ouvrit pas immédiatement les yeux ni ne bougea, cherchant à recueillir le maximum d'informations sur le lieu où il se trouvait. John sentait qu'il n'était pas seul. Instinct ou reste de son entraînement militaire ?

« Pas la peine de faire semblant, docteur Watson. Je sais que vous êtes réveillé. »

John ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se redressa à l'entente de cette voix honnie. Comment pouvait-il être encore en vie ? John se demanda aussi ce qu'il faisait là – quel que fût l'endroit que là désignait – et ce que lui y faisait. Tout lui revint soudainement.

« Agatha !

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, docteur Watson. Votre… progéniture va bien. Pour le moment… »

Le sentiment de haine et de terreur mêlées qui étreignit John était incommensurable. Il savait qu'il pourrait arracher la gorge de Moriarty à mains nues et, en même temps, la terreur que le psychopathe fît du mal à sa fille le paralysait bien plus que les deux malabars qui le maintenaient au sol. Seul un cri étranglé sortit de la bouche de John alors qu'il regardait Moriarty tenir sa fille. Le criminel sourit de son sourire de cinglé puis fit mine de laisser tomber la petite fille. A trois reprises. Il fallut plusieurs secondes à John pour comprendre qu'il avait réussi à se dégager de la prise de ses gardiens, occasionnant à l'un une mâchoire fracturée et une arcade sourcilière éclatée et à l'autre de futurs problèmes de stérilité. John ne s'était même pas rendu compte de ce qu'il faisait, réaction inconsciente, purement instinctive. Mais Moriarty pointa une arme sur la petite tête innocente d'Agatha et John se figea.

« Je crois que vous n'avez pas bien compris, Johny Boy. Si vous cherchez à vous enfuir, je tue votre fille. Si vous cherchez à m'agresser, je tue votre fille. Si vous n'obéissez pas à mes ordres, je tue votre fille… »

John était incapable de bouger, de parler, à peine de respirer devant la répétition de ces quatre terribles mots « je tue votre fille ».

« Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ? »

John ne put que hocher la tête.

« Alors maintenant, ils vont te lâcher et tu vas t'agenouiller devant moi et me supplier d'épargner la vie de ta progéniture. »

John ne put s'empêcher d'hésiter. Supplier Moriarty. S'humilier devant ce psychopathe pour son seul plaisir pervers…

« Docteur Watson…, insista le petit homme en levant à nouveau son arme sur la tête de la petite fille. »

John fut à genoux aux pieds du psychopathe avant même que la pensée lui eût seulement traversé l'esprit. Moriarty sourit d'un sourire de requin.

« S'il-vous-plaît. Je vous en prie, épargner ma fille. Ne lui faites pas de mal, je vous en supplie.

_ Je vois que nous nous sommes compris. Vous allez m'obéir maintenant. Ne bougez pas et ne criez pas ! »

D'un petit geste de la tête, il indiqua à ses hommes de commencer, deux autres ayant rejoint ceux que John avait déjà abîmés. A quatre contre un, John n'avait aucune chance. Pas que le nombre fît la moindre différence. John ne pouvait pas se défendre sous peine que Moriarty s'en prît à sa fille.

Les quatre types étaient des professionnels. Chaque coup atteignait son but, chaque coup était fait pour faire ressentir une douleur atroce. Et en même temps, il ne s'agissait pas de tuer ni même d'entraîner des blessures graves. Pas de côtes brisées, sans doute pour éviter qu'un éclat touchât un organe, pas de membres cassés sans doute pour qu'il pût marcher ou parce que Moriarty gardait cela pour plus tard. Juste des coups de poings et de pieds parfaitement assénés pour que la peau de John se transformât en un patchwork qui bientôt irait du rouge au bleu en passant par toutes les teintes imaginables du violet, jaune ou vert. Costume d'Arlequin à même la peau. John serrait tellement les dents pour éviter de crier que du sang envahit bientôt sa bouche qui avait, elle aussi, pris son lot de coups. Un filet de sang coulait le long de son menton. Il l'essuya d'un geste rageur alors qu'il tentait de se redresser, les hommes de main de Moriarty semblant en avoir fini avec lui. Mais le petit homme en costume de luxe ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et il posa le pied sur l'épaule de John. Son épaule blessée. Cette même épaule qui avait entraîné la fin de sa carrière, son retour au pays et sa rencontre avec Sherlock. Moriarty appuya de tout son poids. John étouffa de justesse un hurlement, seul un gargouilli répugnant sortant de sa gorge. Penser à Agatha. Agatha. Rien d'autre n'avait d'importance.

« Je ne vous ai pas autorisé à vous relever, chantonna le psychopathe. »

John ne répondit pas. Il en aurait été incapable.

« Relevez-vous, ordonna finalement Moriarty. »

John peina mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait se permettre de ne pas obéir immédiatement. Perclus de douleurs, il parvint difficilement à se mettre à quatre pattes mais un coup de pied dans le ventre de la part du garde qu'il avait auparavant atteint dans sa virilité le ramena à terre, recroquevillé en position fœtale, luttant pour respirer.

« J'ai dit debout ! »

John laissa échapper un hoquet et s'efforça d'obéir. A la seule force de sa volonté et de son instinct paternel, il parvint à se redresser et à se tenir debout sur ses jambes tremblantes. Un souffle aurait suffi pour le faire tomber l'un des gardes lui crocheta la jambe. John s'écroula sous les rires de l'assemblée.

« Debout ! répéta Moriarty. »

La scène se répéta à trois reprises avant que le cinglé se lassât et ordonnât à ses hommes de le relever. John ne parvenait même plus à tenir debout. Deux hommes le saisirent par les bras. John hurla à cause de son épaule démise. Les hommes ricanèrent et le redressèrent avec encore plus de brusquerie. Ils le soulevèrent du sol et le traînèrent dans un couloir sombre.

« Ma fille, murmurait John dans une litanie douloureuse. »

Il fut jeté sans plus de considération qu'un sac poubelle dans ce qui était manifestement une cellule.

« Ma fille, répéta John un peu plus fermement. »

Moriarty tenait toujours le bébé dans ses bras, un bébé qui avait commencé à geindre.

« Vient la chercher ! A quatre pattes. »

John s'exécuta, s'efforçant d'occulter l'humiliation de la position. De toute façon, il aurait été bien incapable de se tenir debout et son avancée était plus proche de la reptation que de tout autre chose.

Moriarty lâcha la fillette. John ne la rattrapa que de justesse, étouffant un cri, avant de serrer son enfant contre lui. En position assise, appuyé contre un mur, il commença à se balancer d'avant en arrière, sans savoir qui il cherchait à bercer de la petite Agatha ou de lui.

Après quelques minutes qui lui permirent de reprendre son souffle et ses esprits, il exigea de la nourriture, de l'eau et des produits d'hygiène pour Agatha, arguant que si Moriarty ne les lui fournissait pas, la petite fille ne survivrait pas – mot qui avait arraché le cœur de John quand il avait dû le prononcer – et qu'alors Moriarty n'aurait plus aucun moyen de pression contre lui.

Quelques temps plus tard, John aurait été bien incapable de dire combien de temps s'était écoulé, des hommes vinrent le chercher. Ils voulurent prendre Agatha mais John ne les laissa pas faire alors même qu'il était à peine capable de se tenir debout, encore moins de marcher. Ils laissèrent donc la petite fille dans les bras de son père et trainèrent, quasiment portèrent, John en dehors de sa cellule.

Ils empruntèrent maints couloirs, finissant par arriver dans des espaces propres et lumineux, à l'opposé des salles et des tunnels sombres et humides de ce qui devait être le sous-sol du bâtiment où se trouvaient la cellule et la salle où Moriarty était venu souhaiter la bienvenue à John.

Une porte fut ouverte et John jeté à l'intérieur. Il parvint de justesse à éviter d'écraser sa fille et écarquilla les yeux de surprise. La pièce était propre et lumineuse, équipée avec tout le matériel nécessaire à un bébé, une salle de bain également fournie et un lit de camp dans un coin. Les meubles, de même que les couches, lait pour bébé et autres indispensables étaient tous de grandes marques, bien plus coûteux que ce que John aurait pu acheter. Il était prisonnier d'un fou psychopathe, à la merci d'un sadique, d'un génie du mal… qui venait d'offrir à Agatha le must de ce qui existait pour les bébés. Il y avait même des jouets et des peluches ! L'ironie de la chose faisait mal…

John envisagea un instant de fouiller la chambre à la recherche de micros et de caméras avant de se rendre compte de l'inutilité de cette recherche. S'il y en avait et qu'il parvenait à les trouver, Moriarty en installerait de nouveau et, pour ce qui était des micros, ce n'était pas comme si John allait discuter de plans d'évasion avec Agatha. John doutait sérieusement que le psychopathe fût intéressé par des histoires pour bébé. John s'occupa donc de sa fille puis entreprit de se soigner. A un moment, un repas lui fut apporté. John n'hésita qu'un instant avant de le manger. Quel aurait été l'intérêt de Moriarty de l'empoisonner ? S'il avait voulu le tuer, il avait bien d'autres moyens sans doute beaucoup plus amusants pour lui.

Une fois Agatha endormie, John réfléchit à leur situation. Premièrement, Moriarty était vivant. Après Irène Adler et Sherlock, cela commençait à faire beaucoup de morts plus vivants qu'ils n'auraient dû. Comment avait-il fait ? Comment avait-il réussi à tromper Sherlock ? Comment avait-il pu survivre après s'être mis une balle dans la bouche ? John n'en avait aucune idée et finalement, cela n'avait guère d'importance pour le moment.

La porte était fermée, les fenêtres ne s'ouvraient pas – John avait amplement vérifié – ils étaient véritablement coincés et sans espoir d'une évasion prochaine. John avait une petite lueur d'espoir que Sherlock les trouvât et les libérât mais cette lueur était faible. Après tout, John avait tout fait pour que personne ne pût les retrouver, surtout Sherlock, Mycroft et Mary, et personne ne savait que Moriarty était en vie. Tout allait donc dépendre du psychopathe. De ce qu'il comptait faire d'eux. John supposait qu'il les avait capturés pour obtenir quelque chose de Sherlock, pour poursuivre leur jeu. Pour quoi d'autre ? Il aurait probablement rapidement des nouvelles de son ami et Sherlock saurait éviter les pièges. Il parviendrait à les sauver. Encore une fois…

Le lendemain ? Moriarty revint, toujours accompagné de quatre gros bras. Il se saisit d'Agatha alors que ses hommes maintenaient John contre un mur, l'empêchant de se débattre et encore plus de sauter sur le psychopathe.

« Guiliguili, chantonna-t-il en chatouillant la peau fragile du cou de la petite fille. Alors, est-ce que tonton Jimmy ne t'a pas donné une magnifique chambre ? »

Il continua à jouer avec la fillette alors que John serrait les dents et les poings pour s'empêcher de cracher une insulte au psychopathe ou de lui sauter dessus pour l'éviscérer.

« Quand on est poli, on remercie lorsqu'on reçoit un cadeau ! exigea le petit homme. »

John parvint à desserrer les dents pour murmurer un merci du bout des lèvres.

« Quand dort-elle ? demanda Moriarty.

_ C'est l'heure de sa sieste. Je vais la bercer pour qu'elle s'endorme, répondit John qui voulait à tout prix éloigner le monstre de sa fille. »

Les quatre hommes se saisirent à nouveau de John lorsqu'il eût déposé la fillette endormie dans son berceau et le trainèrent hors de la chambre jusqu'à une salle du sous-sol. La pièce était carrelée de blanc du sol au plafond, un sol légèrement incliné vers le centre où se trouvait une grille d'évacuation. Des anneaux de fer étaient accrochés à différents endroits du sol, des murs et du plafond. L'un d'eux, parmi les plus gros, au plafond, était relié à une poulie par une solide corde accrochée au mur. Contre un mur, un établi présentait toute une collection d'outils et d'objets aux allures inquiétantes. Cette fois-ci, il s'agissait d'une véritable salle de torture.

Les mains de John furent liées et accrochées à la corde reliée à la poulie que mania l'un des hommes avec un plaisir évident alors que John blanchissait, les dents serrées, tandis que ses bras étaient tirés au-dessus de sa tête. Il dut étouffer un cri de douleur à cause de son épaule. L'homme continua de le hisser, ne cessant que lorsque John ne toucha plus le sol que de la pointe des pieds. La position était particulièrement inconfortable et douloureuse mais John savait que ce n'était que le début…

Il servit d'abord de punching-ball humain pour deux gardes alors qu'un autre filmait toute la scène. John serrait les lèvres pour s'empêcher de crier tandis que Moriarty l'observait d'un air intéressé, un sourire aux lèvres. Puis, Moriarty donna l'ordre d'arrêter. John le vit saisir quelque chose sur l'établi sans qu'il pût voir de quoi il s'agissait.

« Déshabillez-le ! ordonna-t-il à ses gardes. »

Sans qu'il eût pu faire le moindre geste pour l'empêcher, il se retrouva en caleçon, ses vêtements déchirés gisant au sol et ses plaques militaires pendant sur son torse. Moriarty s'approcha, les yeux fixés sur John, et attrapa les plaques. John se figea, s'efforçant de ne pas frémir à la présence si proche de sa peau nue du monstre qui l'avait enlevé.

« Je vais prendre ça ! s'exclama-t-il en tirant violemment sur les plaques ».

Le cordon ne céda pas, cisaillant le cou de John qui grimaçait de douleur et peinait à respirer. Un des larbins se précipita avec une paire de ciseaux.

« Prenez-lui aussi son alliance, ajouta Moriarty après un temps. »

S'en suivit un moment ridicule où les larbins essayèrent tous de retirer son alliance à John alors que celui-ci avait toujours les mains liées et accrochées en hauteur. Il fallut que l'un allât chercher un escabeau pour que la scène prît fin.

Les larbins reprirent leur place contre les murs et Moriarty s'avança à nouveau. Il tenait dans ses mains une sorte de fouet à plusieurs lanières très fines, lanières sur lesquelles – John put s'en rendre compte en recevant le premier coup – avaient été insérées des lames de rasoir. Les coups n'étaient pas insupportables en eux-mêmes, que ce fût en raison de la finesse des lanières ou du peu de force, volontaire ou non, avec laquelle ils étaient donnés, mais à chaque fois qu'une lanière entrait en contact avec sa peau, au moins l'une des lames s'accrochait et quand Moriarty ramenait l'arme vers lui, lui déchirait la peau, peau rendue déjà bien sensible par les coups qui avaient précédé. Rapidement, John devint zébré de fines lignes sanguinolentes. Moriarty semblait essayer de dessiner des motifs précis. Pas avec une grande réussite…

Quand Moriarty fut satisfait, ou lassé, John fut décroché et traîné jusqu'à sa chambre. Agatha dormait toujours, John en profita pour se laver et soigner ses plaies le mieux possible grâce aux différents produits de premiers secours que Moriarty lui fournissait. Quelle ironie…

Quand il sortit de la salle de bain, deux hommes se trouvaient dans la chambre. John, vêtu uniquement d'une serviette, se précipita pour s'interposer entre les hommes et sa fille mais ceux-ci ne firent pas un geste vers l'enfant. L'un des deux hommes était le même genre de monsieur muscle que Moriarty engageait pour effectuer toutes les petites taches nécessitant davantage de muscles, de capacité à manier des armes et de violence que d'intelligence. Le deuxième homme était très différent et paraissait minuscule et fragile à côté de son gigantesque comparse. Il portait un costume de luxe et apparaissait maniéré au possible, à un point que même la pire comédie sur les homosexuels n'aurait pas osé. Il tenait à la main deux housses.

« Monsieur Moriarty souhaite que vous et mademoiselle Agatha vous joigniez à lui pour le dîner. Je vous ai apporté vos tenues. »

John cligna des yeux alors que l'homme ouvrait les housses. L'une contenait un costume bleu marine, une chemise blanche, des chaussures de cuir et des sous-vêtements, le tout devant coûter plus cher que l'ensemble de la garde-robe de John depuis sa naissance. L'autre housse contenait une magnifique robe rouge et des sandales, elles aussi de grandes marques.

L'homme s'approcha de John qui ne put empêcher un mouvement de recul et vint cogner contre le berceau de sa fille. Il grimaça – comme s'il avait besoin de davantage de coups – Agatha se réveilla et commença à pleurer.

« Laissez-nous, ordonna John en saisissant la petite fille.

_ Monsieur Moriarty vous attend… »

John hésita à renvoyer l'invitation avec une ribambelle de mots choisis parmi le vocabulaire qu'il avait acquis à l'armée mais se retint de justesse. Il valait mieux éviter de contrarier le psychopathe.

« Je change ma fille et nous nous préparons, acquiesça-t-il finalement.

_ Je suis là pour vous aider à ajuster vos tenues… »

John frémit à l'idée que quiconque, surtout un homme de Moriarty, posât ses mains sur lui, et pire encore sur sa fille.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de vous ! Sortez si vous voulez que nous soyons prêts pour le repas ! »

Les deux hommes finirent par obtempérer avec mauvaise grâce. John était sûr qu'ils attendaient derrière la porte. Il calma d'abord Agatha et la prépara. John fut obligé de reconnaître qu'elle était magnifique dans la tenue que lui avait choisie Moriarty. Tenue qui lui allait évidemment parfaitement. Comme le costume de John. Le médecin grimaça à la pensée que le psychopathe connaissait parfaitement ses mensurations. Le costume n'était pas seulement parfaitement à sa taille, il le mettait aussi particulièrement bien en valeur. Et Bordel ! il y avait même une cravate !

John fut conduit dans une luxueuse salle à manger aménagée et meublée comme dans les magazines de déco design qui trainaient dans la salle d'attente du cabinet médical où il travaillait. Moriarty, lui aussi vêtu d'un costume qui devait coûter un rein – le rein de quelqu'un d'autre connaissant l'homme – se leva à l'entrée de John et l'accueillit comme un prince, un ami précieux ou – John grimaça à cette idée – un rencard.

John regretta que Moriarty n'eût pas choisi de les installer à chaque bout de la gigantesque table en bois précieux qui trônait au milieu de la salle, John se retrouvait placé à la droite du psychopathe, juste à côté de lui ce qui ne risquait pas de lui donner de l'appétit. Une chaise haute, elle aussi de luxe, avait été installée pour Agatha à la droite de John. Moriarty les « invita » à s'installer. Bien entendu, John obtempéra, pas assez fou pour risquer de déplaire au psychopathe pour rien. Evidemment, les couverts étaient en argent – et bien plus nombreux que John n'avait l'habitude – les verres en cristal et les assiettes dans la porcelaine la plus fine que John eût jamais vue.

« Vous prendrez bien un apéritif ? »

Les mets devaient appartenir à la carte d'un restaurant étoilé, même ceux pour Agatha, pourtant adaptés à l'alimentation d'un bébé. Quant au vin, John était sûr que le prix d'une seule bouteille lui aurait permis d'acheter un petit appartement dans le centre de Londres. Et Moriarty faisait la conversation, parlant d'expositions, de concerts, soirées… La situation était tellement hallucinante que John se demandait s'il n'était pas en train de rêver, enfin de faire un cauchemar, ou s'il était tombé dans une autre dimension où Moriarty aurait été charmant… enfin quand on arrivait à oublier qu'il s'agissait d'un psychopathe qui tuait des gens pour s'amuser et qu'il avait passé l'après-midi à torturer John. Une autre explication existait, Moriarty avait pété les plombs. Vu à quel point il était cinglé, c'était logique que cela finît par arriver mais les nerfs de John était déjà soumis à rude épreuve aussi n'y avait-il rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il finît par craquer.

« A quoi tu joues ?! »

Moriarty se tut, coupé en plein milieu d'un monologue sur une exposition. Le sourire que le petit homme arborait depuis le début du repas se figea avant de se faner.

« Je ne joue pas ! hurla-t-il en plantant violemment sa fourchette – enfin une d'entre elles – dans la main de John. »

Celui souffla de douleur mais aussi d'un certain soulagement. Finalement, Moriarty était toujours le même cinglé. C'était réconfortant d'une manière bizarre et dérangeante mais John n'aimait pas se trouver dans des situations où il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui allait se passer. Un Moriarty violent, ça il connaissait.

Le cri de Moriarty avait effrayé la petite Agatha qui se mit à pleurer. Moriarty somma John de la faire taire, en criant bien sûr, ce qui n'arrangea pas les choses.

« Arrêtez de tout gâcher ! Tu n'es qu'un gâcheur ! Tu gâches toujours tout ! »

Moriarty hurlait en s'arrachant les cheveux sous le regard effaré de John qui ne savait comment se comporter face au comportement parfaitement irrationnel du psychopathe. Celui-ci finit par renverser la vaisselle d'un grand coup de bras et jeta contre les murs les éléments qui n'avaient pas valsés. Aussitôt, quatre gardes jaillirent des portes latérales de la salle et se figèrent, manifestement terrifiés par la colère de leur chef. John observa le carnage. Les morceaux de vaisselle éparpillés dans toute la pièce, la nourriture et la boisson répandues un peu partout, imbibant et tachant les murs, les rideaux… S'il n'y avait pas eu Agatha, John aurait tenté quelque chose, même s'il ne s'agissait que d'exaspérer Moriarty un peu plus. Mais il avait sa fille avec lui et elle devait passer avant tout.

« Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais absolument pas gâcher ce repas… exceptionnel. C'est juste que… »

Ses excuses avaient eu le mérite d'arrêter la crise de Moriarty aussi brutalement qu'elle avait commencé. Le petit homme se tourna vers le médecin, attendant la suite pour décider de ce qu'il allait faire. Il se demandait probablement s'il devait les éviscérer avec le couteau à… fromage ? John réfléchissait désespérément. Quelle excuse pouvait-il trouver ?

« Il y a trop de couverts ! s'exclama-t-il, saisi d'une illumination – tordue l'illumination mais cela allait avec Moriarty. Je ne sais pas à quoi ils servent, lesquels utiliser à tel moment… Je crois que ça m'a un peu stressé… »

L'explication, aussi ridicule fût-elle, était globalement exacte. John n'avait pas l'habitude d'utiliser autant de couverts que de plats – ni de manger autant de plats d'ailleurs – entre l'armée et sa colocation avec Sherlock pendant laquelle trouver une fourchette qui n'avait pas servi à une quelconque expérience à base d'acide chlorhydrique, de cyanure ou de morceaux humains était un combat – et il ne connaissait pas l'utilité de la plupart d'entre eux. Au moins connaissait-il désormais l'usage de la fourchette que Moriarty lui avait plantée dans la main…

Le psychopathe sourit, apparemment satisfait de la réponse. Il ordonna que la salle fût nettoyée, la table redressée, de nouveaux plats apportés et passa le reste du repas – qui reprit comme si rien ne s'était passé – à expliquer à un John faussement intéressé les différentes règles d'un service « à la française ».

Moriarty, et quatre gardes, le raccompagna jusqu'à sa chambre en déblatérant tout le chemin sur le fait qu'il avait apprécié cette soirée et avait hâte de renouveler l'expérience.

En se couchant ce soir-là, John se demanda si tout cela faisait partie d'un plan diabolique de Moriarty pour le rendre fou – ou développer un syndrome de Stockholm – ou si le petit homme avait décidément pété une durite – une de plus.

Et le lendemain, tout recommença, les tortures et le dîner aux chandelles.


	5. Chapter 5

_Avertissement : tentatives de suicides, overdoses et mauvais traitements.  
_

 _Un chapitre un peu court mais il fallait que je coupe à ce moment-là, le prochain sera plus long._

 _Merci à tous mes reviewers. Bonne lecture !_

 **Chapitre 5 :**

Sherlock avait été pris en charge à temps, les médecins avaient pu le sauver. Le problème était que Mycroft savait parfaitement que Sherlock ne voulait pas être sauvé, que l'overdose était délibérée. Et ce n'était pas un appel à l'aide. Sherlock ne voulait plus vivre dans un monde où John Watson n'était plus.

Mycroft regardait son petit frère allongé sur un lit d'hôpital, immobile, silencieux, rappelant des heures sombres et de mauvais souvenirs à Mycroft.

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas laissé mourir? demanda soudainement Sherlock qui venait d'ouvrir les yeux.

_ Je suis ton frère ! Je ne pouvais pas te laisser faire.

_ Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne peux-tu me laisser tranquille ?!

_ John n'aurait pas voulu que...

_ John est mort ! hurla Sherlock avant de retomber sur son lit, apparemment épuisé par cette seule action. Il ne me reste plus rien... ajouta-t-il d'une voix basse.

_ Et moi ? »

Sherlock ne répondit que par un petit bruit dédaigneux que Mycroft s'efforça de ne pas ressentir comme un n-ième rejet de son frère.

« Et nos parents ? Madame Hudson, mademoiselle Hooper, l'inspecteur Lestrade ? Eux aussi souffrent de la mort de John. Comment peux-tu vouloir leur imposer à nouveau cette douleur ?

_ Ils s'en remettront.

_ Toi aussi. Je sais que tu n'imagines pas cela possible aujourd'hui mais... le temps apaisera ta douleur et...

_ Non ! John est... était le seul... Tu ne comprends pas ! Il... Je...

_ Je comprends parfaitement Sherlock. Je t'avais prévenu de ne pas être émotionnellement impliqué. Tu vois le résultat ?

_ Ne pas être émotionnellement impliqué ? Que fais-tu là alors ? Commence par suivre tes propres conseils ! »

Mycroft parvint à rester de marbre. Sherlock ne se rendait pas compte à quel point il était responsable de la réputation d'homme de glace de Mycroft.

« Va-t-en ! Je ne veux plus te voir ! »

Les différents visiteurs reçurent le même accueil et, après quelques jours où on en profita pour forcer Sherlock à se nourrir, celui-ci vit sa santé physique s'améliorer. Commença alors un enfer pour tout le personnel de l'hôpital et les malheureux visiteurs. Sherlock était plus méchant qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, exposant à tous les secrets les plus intimes et les plus honteux de tous ceux qui passaient à portée de son esprit de déduction. La psychiatre envoyée par l'hôpital ressortit de la chambre en pleurs, refusa d'y remettre les pieds même après que Mycroft lui eût proposé une somme d'argent équivalente au PIB d'un petit pays d'Afrique subsaharienne, et, quelques jours plus tard, démissionna, changea totalement de vie et de pays pour devenir éleveuse de chèvres dans le Larzac (elle s'est très bien adaptée et fait un petit fromage de chèvre délicieux).

Sherlock finit par sortir de l'hôpital et Mycroft l'obligea à venir s'installer chez lui pour pouvoir le surveiller. Sherlock accepta avec étonnamment peu de cris, comme s'il se moquait complètement de ce qui allait lui arriver, comme si plus rien n'avait la moindre importance. Cela dura dix-neuf jours, dix-neuf jours pendant lesquels Sherlock agissait comme un zombie, ne quittant jamais la chambre où l'avait installé Mycroft. Mais même un génie comme monsieur le gouvernement britannique ne pouvait penser à tout en permanence et ce fut un miracle s'il arriva suffisamment à temps pour que Sherlock fût sauvé de sa deuxième overdose.

Cette fois-ci, Mycroft décida de tout faire pour éviter que cela pût arriver une nouvelle fois. Il fit interner Sherlock dans un centre pour suicidaires et centre de désintox en même temps. Sherlock n'avait même pas eu assez de force pour s'y opposer.

Sherlock fut d'abord installé dans une chambre normale. Le premier jour, il refusa de manger, déduisit le personnel et tenta de s'ouvrir les veines avec ses couverts. Sherlock fut soigné, ses plaies pansées, le personnel chargé de Sherlock fut changé et remplacé par un personnel beaucoup plus expérimenté qu'on estimait capable de résister aux propos du détective consultant, ses couverts furent retirés et remplacés par une unique cuillère.

Le deuxième jour, Sherlock refusa toujours de s'alimenter, poussa les deux infirmiers pourtant en poste depuis vingt ans en hôpital psychiatrique et réputés avoir traité des patients particulièrement difficile – dont un cannibale schizophrène – à quitter sa chambre en pleurs et tenta de s'ouvrir les veines avec des morceaux de son assiette qu'il avait cassée en la fracassant contre les montants de son lit.

Le troisième jour, on lui alloua des infirmiers sourds afin qu'ils ne pussent être affectés par les propos de Sherlock – malheureusement pour eux, Sherlock maîtrisait la langue des signes – son repas fut servi dans une assiette en carton avec une unique cuillère en bois, le plastique semblant trop dangereux, et le médecin chef du service dans lequel était interné Sherlock passa dans sa chambre juste le temps de lui dire qu'il se ferait un plaisir de le gaver comme une oie à foie gras s'il ne se mettait pas à manger. Sherlock avait le don de rendre violent les personnes les plus calmes. Sherlock tenta de se pendre avec ses draps...

À la fin de la première semaine, Sherlock se retrouva dans une chambre capitonnée où se trouvait un unique matelas sans drap ni couverture, tellement bourré de médicaments qu'il était incapable de se lever du lit et nourrit trois fois par jour par sonde.

Comme la politique de l'hôpital le préconisait, Sherlock ne reçut aucune visite pendant le premier mois, Mycroft ne recevant que de brefs comptes rendus aseptisés. Nul doute que s'il avait vu l'état dans lequel se trouvait son frère, il serait intervenu.

Au bout de deux semaines d'un état plus comateux qu'autre chose, on baissa très progressivement les médicaments de Sherlock jusqu'à ce qu'il parvint à se tenir debout avec un peu d'aide et à réagir quand on lui parlait. Mais si physiquement, l'état de Sherlock s'améliorait, mentalement il était brisé. Pendant son coma médicamenteux, il avait été comme enfermé dans son esprit, dans un palais mental qui tombait en ruines, faisant disparaître les souvenirs de John. Sherlock avait l'impression qu'on avait directement appliqué un fer rouge dans son cerveau, qu'on avait cherché à lui extirper avec de grosses pinces ses souvenirs de John. Il se souvenait avoir hurlé, hurlé dans sa tête pour les empêcher de lui voler ses souvenirs, hurlé de douleur et pour pouvoir sortir de sa tête. Aussi, même avec des doses de médicaments fortement réduites, Sherlock se laissait manipuler par les infirmiers sans réagir, pantins aux fils brisés, ouvrait la bouche pour manger, se lavait quand on le mettait sous la douche, assistait aux séances avec un psychiatre ou aux thérapies de groupe sans discuter. Sans ouvrir la bouche non plus. Sherlock n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis son « réveil ».

Mycroft fut horrifié quand il revit son frère pour la première fois et découvrit l'état dans lequel le « traitement » l'avait mis. Il retira Sherlock immédiatement du centre et le fit fermer. Nul ne sût jamais exactement ce qu'il advint des infirmiers et du médecin qui avaient traité Sherlock. Devant l'état de Sherlock, Mycroft fut obligé de l'envoyer dans un autre centre pour qu'un personnel qualifié pût prendre soin de Sherlock au quotidien et s'assurât qu'il ne cherchait pas à nouveau à se suicider. Le personnel assura Mycroft que l'état de son frère s'améliorerait progressivement.

Progressivement, c'était le cas de le dire. L'amélioration était extrêmement lente, comme purent s'en apercevoir ses rares visiteurs qui ne savaient comment réagir face à son air hagard, son absence de combativité si inhabituelle chez lui...

Sherlock reprit peu à peu le contrôle de son corps mais son regard restait vide, comme hanté, et il ne parlait toujours pas. Il ne s'opposait à rien, mangeait une partie de ce qu'on lui donnait, se rendait aux différentes activités du centre mais sans y participer. Rien ne semblait l'intéresser, pas même les dossiers d'affaires non résolues que lui amenait Lestrade et qui restaient posés sur le bureau de sa chambre, une chambre d'hôpital classique en dehors du crâne qui madame Hudson avait apporté et couvert d'un napperon. Seul Mycroft parvint à une réaction lorsqu'il lui ramena son violon. Depuis, Sherlock passait des heures à jouer des musiques mélancoliques qu'il composait lui-même. Il jouait indifféremment jour et nuit ce qui rassura quelque peu ses amis. Si Sherlock recommençait à ne pas se soucier de déranger les autres ou même s'il cherchait délibérément à les emmerder, c'était qu'il allait mieux, non ?

Après son réveil de son coma forcé, Sherlock avait cherché à faire disparaître John de sa mémoire, à l'oublier pour arrêter de souffrir. Il n'y était pas parvenu, les souvenirs de John étant bien trop liés à tout ce qui avait été sa vie ces dernières années, depuis qu'il avait rencontré John ce fameux jour dans un laboratoire de Saint Barts. Et puis, les souvenirs étaient bien accrochés et Sherlock y tenait trop. Mais l'état brumeux de son esprit rendait tous ces souvenirs comme entourés de coton, comme amoindris, fades. Cela plongeait Sherlock dans un état mélancolique qui le laissait l'esprit vide sauf pour composer de nouvelles mélodies qu'il intitulait toutes « Pour John ».

Trois mois passèrent. Sherlock avait retrouvé ses capacités de déduction mais cela ne l'intéressait plus. Il n'y avait plus personne pour l'écouter dévoiler ce que le pouce d'un homme pouvait révéler de son métier ou ce que l'état de son alliance indiquait de son mariage. Rien n'intéressait plus Sherlock, rien ne le rendait heureux mais en même temps, il ne souffrait plus comme il avait souffert après la mort de John. Il se moquait de tout.

Comme il n'avait plus essayé de se tuer depuis son arrivée dans le nouveau centre ni essayé de s'en prendre au personnel de l'hôpital, on l'autorisa à se rendre dans le parc ce dont Sherlock ne se priva pas. Il déambulait sans but dans les allées parfaitement entretenues du parc, l'esprit aussi vide que le vent, ne se souciant ni des patients ni des visiteurs qu'il croisait. Il finit par emmener son violon pour jouer dans un coin du parc un peu à l'écart, donnant sur un petit lac bordé de végétation. Ce fut là qu'il attira l'attention de sir Perceval Royston.


	6. Chapter 6

_La suite des aventures de John aux mains de Moriarty._

 _Avertissement : scène de violence_

 _Merci à tous mes reviewers. Bonne lecture !_

 **Chapitre 6 :**

John aurait été bien incapable de dire combien de temps cette situation, où il était torturé en journée et dînait dans le luxe en soirée, dura. Mais il savait que cela faisait suffisamment de temps pour que Moriarty eût contacté Sherlock et lui eût dit ce qu'il voulait. Or, rien n'avait changé. John n'avait pas la moindre nouvelle du monde extérieur, pas la moindre nouvelle de Sherlock. John avait essayé de poser la question à Moriarty. De lui demander ce qu'il voulait. Pourquoi il les avait capturés. La seule réponse qu'il obtint du psychopathe fut qu'Agatha et lui lui appartenaient désormais. Moriarty ne mentionna pas une seule fois Sherlock ni Mycroft. C'était comme s'ils ne l'intéressaient plus ce qui était loin d'être rassurants. John n'avait jamais rêvé devenir le centre d'intérêt du psychopathe...

Un soir, le dîner se passa dans un restaurant de luxe. Un vrai restaurant avec des gens qui n'étaient pas à Moriarty. Des gens qui auraient pu l'aider, prévenir quelqu'un de sa situation. Mais Moriarty l'avait prévenu. Si John essayait quoi que ce fût, même s'il essayait seulement de passer un message, alors non seulement il tuerait tous les clients et le personnel du restaurant mais en plus, il découperait Agatha avec le couteau à fromage. John ne voulait pas avoir sur la conscience la mort de dizaines d'innocents et surtout il ne permettrait jamais qu'il arrivât quelque chose à sa fille. John se tint donc tranquille, mettant en application toutes les leçons de « bonne conduite » données par Moriarty pour passer inaperçu dans le restaurant trois étoiles. Tout ce qu'obtint John de cette sortie fut de connaître son lieu de détention. Il se trouvait à Boston, aux Etats-Unis...

Les jours suivants virent de nouvelles sorties dans des restaurants huppés, des musées, des expositions d'artistes à la mode... John aurait presque pu se croire en vacances – des vacances dont il n'aurait choisi ni la destination ni les activités – si Moriarty n'avait continué à le torturer entre deux expositions dans les quartiers chics de Boston. Des tortures toujours aussi douloureuses mais qui ne mettaient pas sa vie en danger et dont les traces étaient facilement dissimulables sous ses costumes de luxe.

Un jour Moriarty vint dans sa chambre accompagné de deux gardes, de l'habituel costumeur ? costumier ? – John ne savait comment intituler le poste du petit homme – et d'une femme à l'air effrayé.

« Je t'ai trouvé une nourrice ! s'exclama le psychopathe en désignant la femme.

_ Une nourrice ? Pour quoi faire ? Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide pour m'occuper de ma fille !

_ Parce que tu vas m'accompagner à une soirée. Je dois rencontrer des... disons de futurs partenaires commerciaux et je veux que tu m'accompagnes. Tu t'assureras que personne ne cherche à me tuer. Tu as bien dû apprendre quelques petites choses dans l'armée et avec Sherlock...

_ Tu veux que je te serve de garde du corps ?!

_ Pas exactement de garde du corps... »

John laissa l'énigmatique réponse de côté pour le moment. La demande était déjà trop absurde par elle-même.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais te protéger, bon sang ?! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que cela me fasse si tu te fais tuer ? Au contraire même...

_ Si je meurs ou si je ne reviens pas, mes gardes ont ordre de tuer ta fille ou de la vendre à un cercle de pédophiles. Nous nous comprenons ? »

Le sourire de Moriarty était particulièrement satisfait. John baissa la tête, battu.

« Myriam va s'occuper de ta fille ce soir. Elle va être une très bonne nounou... »

John détestait l'idée de laisser Agatha à une étrangère mais ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix et l'air effrayé de la femme prouvait qu'elle ne faisait pas volontairement partie de l'équipe de Moriarty ce qui était un peu plus rassurant.

John fut à nouveau habillé d'un costume de luxe. Le médecin s'attendait à un rendez-vous secret entre malfrats dans une usine désaffectée ou un parking délabré. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de se retrouver à une soirée privée dans un hôtel réputé et entouré de tout ce que Boston devait compter de riches et de puissants. Après tout, les grands de ce monde n'étaient pas les moins corrompus. Il n'était donc pas si étonnant qu'ils fraient avec des types comme Moriarty.

John comprit alors pourquoi Moriarty avait dit qu'il n'était pas exactement un garde du corps. Deux gardes accompagnaient Moriarty mais comme les gardes du corps de nombreux autres invités, ils restèrent près des différentes portes et fenêtres, à surveiller tout le monde mais en restant toujours à l'écart de leur chef. John, lui, n'était pas censé lâcher Moriarty d'une semelle en sa qualité de rencard. Il savait bien que cela allait finir par arriver. Mais John ne pouvait grimacer ouvertement et il suivit Moriarty, un verre de champagne dans la main – le même durant toute la soirée il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être saoul – en le regardant séduire et corrompre des hommes parmi les plus riches de la planète, hommes qui n'avaient manifestement pas besoin d'être beaucoup poussés pour accepter de participer aux différentes affaires criminels du psychopathe. John passa la soirée à observer. Observer Moriarty, observer les autres invités, les mouvements des gardes, écouter tout ce qui se disait en espérant que quelque chose finirait par lui être utile. Utile pour sauver sa fille, leur permettre de s'échapper. Utile pour comprendre à quoi jouait Moriarty et, qui sait, peut-être réussir à le manipuler.

Quelques semaines ? Mois ? plus tôt, John se serait senti extrêmement mal à l'aise et vulnérable dans ce milieu si éloigné du sien mais les dîners et les sorties avec Moriarty l'avaient préparé et si John était loin de se sentir comme un poisson dans l'eau au milieu de ses personnes dont les comptes en banque – dont un certain nombre se trouvaient dans des paradis fiscaux – étaient aussi gros que leur conscience et leur empathie étaient minces et poreuses, il n'était pas totalement perdu, savait comment se comporter pour ne pas paraître étranger à ce monde et était même capable de participer à certaines conversations. Ce n'était pas exactement une compétence que John avait rêvé posséder.

Moriarty semblait particulièrement satisfait de cette soirée même si John ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il avait véritablement conclu avec ses différents interlocuteurs. Cela rendait à la fois John mal à l'aise – rien de ce qui pouvait satisfaire Moriarty ne pouvait être bon – et à la fois rassuré – un Moriarty satisfait avait un peu moins de risque d'exploser et de massacrer tout le monde.

Une fois rentré, il interrogea John sur ce qu'il avait observé, entendu, conclu. Il l'interrogea pendant plus d'une heure, le faisant répéter, approfondir ses réponses comme si John était un élève un peu limité à qui il fallait rabâcher et rabâcher sans cesse pour obtenir quelque chose.

Il était plus de quatre heures du matin quand John put enfin retourner dans sa chambre. Un deuxième lit de camp avait été ajouté sur lequel était couchée la jeune femme. John préféra ne pas se soucier de sa nouvelle colocataire pour vérifier si sa fille allait bien. Agatha dormait paisiblement. John s'écroula sur son lit.

Les semaines qui suivirent obligèrent John à passer toujours plus de temps auprès de Moriarty pendant que la femme qu'il avait ramenée s'occupait d'Agatha. John avait appris peu à peu à la connaître. Contrairement à ce qu'avait dit Moriarty, elle ne s'appelait pas Myriam mais Malia, elle venait du Paraguay et se trouvait en situation irrégulière aux Etats-Unis, ne parlait pas un mot d'anglais ce qui avait d'abord rendu difficile toute communication mais ils avaient fini par apprendre à se débrouiller, elle avait vingt-trois ans et Moriarty avait menacé de s'en prendre à sa famille si elle ne travaillait pas pour lui. Une jeune clandestine, toute seule, était à la merci des pires horreurs et John n'était pas sûr que se retrouver prisonnière de Moriarty et devoir servir de nounou était la pire chose qui pût lui arriver. Du moins ce n'était pas la pire chose à partir du moment où John avait fracassé une chaise sur un garde qui avait cherché à la violer. Il avait exigé de Moriarty que la jeune femme fût laissée tranquille afin que « cela ne risquât pas de perturber Agatha ». Moriarty avait accepté sans difficulté. Apparemment, satisfaire ses gardes n'était pas dans ses priorités et la jeune femme n'avait d'intérêt pour lui que parce qu'elle s'occupait d'Agatha. John, lui, avait très vite fait comprendre à la jeune femme qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre de lui, qu'il n'était pas un ennemi et ne lui ferait rien, que tout ce qui le préoccupait était sa fille. La fillette appréciait Malia et John devait reconnaître qu'il était rassuré de savoir qu'Agatha restait avec elle quand il devait accompagner Moriarty à une de ses « soirées » ou que le psychopathe l'emmenait pour une petite séance de torture.

La situation était d'ailleurs toujours plus étrange. John était toujours prisonnier, subissant les menaces et les tortures de Moriarty quand le petit homme s'ennuyait mais John devait aussi l'accompagner à toutes ses rencontres avec des « investisseurs ou des partenaires commerciaux » comme il les appelait, le médecin commençait à avoir une assez bonne idée des affaires de Moriarty et il finit même par se voir confier une arme lors de certaines sorties dans des milieux qui correspondaient davantage à ce que John imaginait lorsqu'on évoquait des rencontres entre malfrats. Bien sûr, avoir une arme ne changeait rien au fait que John ne pouvait s'en servir que pour protéger Moriarty et certainement pas contre lui, pour leur permettre de s'évader. En effet, Moriarty le tenait toujours par la menace sur sa petite fille. Cela avait tout de même été dur de rendre l'arme une fois la rencontre terminée.

Si John commençait à s'habituer, si son corps avait pris l'habitude des tortures, il commençait à désespérer de pouvoir jamais sortir de là. Apparemment, Moriarty n'avait prévenu personne de leur présence et ne mentionnait jamais Sherlock comme si non seulement le détective consultant ne l'intéressait plus mais comme s'il ne le considérait plus non plus comme une menace. John savait qu'il avait lui-même rendu la tâche de les retrouver particulièrement difficile mais il n'arrivait pas à croire que Sherlock ne pouvait réussir à le retrouver. Mais les cherchait-il seulement ? Jusqu'à présent, John n'avait jamais douté de Sherlock, n'avait jamais douté qu'il ferait tout pour les sauver et y parviendrait. Mais des mois s'étaient écoulés – John ne savait pas le nombre exact – et il n'y avait toujours aucun changement. Il était pourtant à peu près sûr que Moriarty les avait d'abord capturés pour obtenir quelque chose de Sherlock. Cependant, au fil des jours qu'ils avaient passés ensemble, le psychopathe avait manifestement changé d'avis. John doutait que cela fut une bonne chose pour lui.

En dehors des séances de tortures, et du fait qu'il était prisonnier et soumis aux caprices de Moriarty, la situation de John était plutôt correcte, voire favorisée, par rapport à celle de la plupart des employés de Moriarty qui ne dînaient pas avec lui ni ne recevaient de traitement privilégié. John était intouchable, du moins tant que Moriarty ne demandait pas qu'il fût torturé et qu'il était présent, et en accompagnant le criminel dans toutes ses rencontres, il avait une place que nombre de ses gardes enviaient. Cela rendait certains des gardes furieux, surtout que leur loyauté ne tenait que par la crainte et que n'importe lequel d'entre eux, même le plus loyal, n'était jamais à l'abri de se prendre une balle en plein milieu du front si Moriarty piquait une colère ou s'il s'ennuyait – si Sherlock avait la mauvaise habitude de tirer dans les murs lorsqu'il s'ennuyait, Moriarty, lui, tirait sur les gens. Aussi John récoltait des regards noirs, des insultes murmurées, des coups de coude dissimulés et les gardes s'en donnaient à cœur joie lorsqu'ils avaient le droit de le torturer. Cette situation renforçait la tension qui étreignait John. Il était logique que tout finît par exploser.

Deux gardes ramenaient John après qu'il eût dîné avec Moriarty. Agatha était dans les bras de Malia qui préférait toujours porter la petite fille quand elle devait quitter la chambre, pensant sans doute, pas forcément à tort, qu'avoir la fillette dans les bras empêchait quiconque de la toucher. Moriarty ne les avait pas raccompagnés.

Si l'un des gardes restait silencieux et, disons, professionnel, l'autre ne cessait de le menacer des pires horreurs, de l'insulter, de chercher à le faire réagir. John prenait sur lui, les dents serrées, se concentrant sur le bruit de ses pas, les battements de son cœur, les babillements d'Agatha...

« Et la prochaine fois que tu partiras, je prendrais ta fille et je... »

Le reste de sa phrase était inaudible pour tout parent, pour tout être humain décent en réalité, mais John ne le laissa pas finir sa menace et se jeta sur l'homme, cherchant à l'étrangler. D'abord surpris par la soudaine attaque, le garde se reprit rapidement et chercha à détacher John de son cou tout en cherchant à atteindre son arme. John savait qu'il ne pouvait le laisser la sortir sans quoi il mourrait et il n'y aurait plus personne pour protéger Agatha. Il asséna donc un violent coup de poing sur le visage de l'homme entendant avec satisfaction le bruit caractéristique d'un nez cassé. Le garde répliqua en lui crochetant les jambes pour le faire tomber mais John s'agrippa un peu plus à lui. L'autre en profita pour lui asséner un violent coup dans le ventre... Bientôt, plus rien n'avait d'importance que de frapper, briser, déchirer l'homme en face de lui. Le monde extérieur semblait avoir disparu. Seuls les bruits des coups, des cris et des gémissements lui parvenaient. La douleur le gardait conscient, le sang coulait de ses multiples plaies et rendait ses mains poisseuses et glissantes. L'autre qu'il combattait n'était plus un humain, quelqu'un comme lui, mais uniquement le monstre qui voulait faire du mal à sa fille. John cognait, frappait, déchirait, arrachait et essayait tant bien que mal d'éviter de recevoir des coups, sa vue rendue trouble par le voile rouge de la fureur. Au bout d'un moment, le corps contre lui cessa de se débattre, devint immobile, flasque. John finit par cesser de cogner, ne rencontrant plus de résistance. Il était au sol, les mains pleines de sang, devant le cadavre du garde – aucun être ne pouvait être encore en vie dans un état pareil. John cligna des yeux. Il avait tué un homme. C'était certes loin d'être la première fois mais c'était la première fois qu'il tuait, massacrait même, un homme à mains nues.

John se rappela finalement où il se trouvait et s'étonna que l'autre garde ne fût pas intervenu pour défendre son collègue, que personne ne l'eût arrêté. C'est alors que son ouïe se remis à fonctionner. S'il entendait parfaitement les battements de son cœur qui tambourinaient dans son esprit, un claquement résonnait dans le silence. John réussit difficilement à soulever la tête pour voir d'où venaient les claquements, la douleur s'était réveillée avec son retour à la conscience et lui rappelait avec insistance qu'il n'avait pas fait que donner des coups.

Moriarty était là et l'applaudissait en souriant.

« Magnifique ! articula-t-il en détachant exagérément les syllabes. Je ne savais pas que tu avais ça en toi ! »

Apparemment, c'était lui qui avait empêché les gardes de l'arrêter. Pour profiter du... spectacle. John faillit vomir. Malia le regardait d'un ait terrifié mais elle avait eu l'intelligence d'enfouir le visage d'Agatha dans sa poitrine pour qu'elle n'assistât pas à la scène et la jeune femme murmurait en boucle ce qui avait l'air d'être une prière. John étouffa une nouvelle envie de vomir.

« Relevez-le ! ordonna Moriarty à deux de ses gardes qui attrapèrent John par les bras et le soulevèrent du sol. John essaya de tenir debout mais il en était incapable. Ses jambes étaient trop faibles pour le soutenir et seul le fait que deux gardes le maintenaient expliquait qu'il n'était pas au sol, vautré dans son sang et celui du garde.

« Un docteur va être nécessaire, déclara Moriarty. »

Un médecin soigna effectivement John, un médecin qui ne fit aucun commentaire sur son état. John ne savait s'il s'agissait d'un employé volontaire de Moriarty ou si l'homme avait été menacé pour travailler pour lui. Moriarty avait l'habitude d'utiliser les gens dont il avait besoin, qu'ils fussent volontaires ou non.

Quand il revint dans la chambre, Malia le regardait avec terreur et semblait prête à s'interposer entre sa fille et lui. Il lui fallut expliquer longuement, dans ce charabia qui mélangeait avec plus ou moins de bonheur l'anglais et l'espagnol, qu'il n'était pas fou ni violent, qu'il avait juste cherché à protéger sa fille. À partir de là, cependant, la jeune femme resta toujours méfiante vis-à-vis de lui.

Un jour, Moriarty ordonna à John de prendre Agatha et de le suivre. Ils furent emmenés jusqu'à un petit aéroport puis prirent place dans un petit jet privé. Ils ne revirent jamais Malia. John ne savait pas ce qui lui était arrivé. Il voulait espérer que Moriarty l'avait libérée mais n'avait guère d'espoir, sachant parfaitement que l'homme n'avait ni morale ni pitié.

L'avion atterrit en Allemagne, à Berlin. Là, tout recommença. Ils s'installèrent dans une maison où John et Agatha avaient un petit appartement à disposition, un petit appartement qui était aussi leur prison bien sûr. Une nouvelle nourrice, frau Gretchen, avait été engagée. C'était une Allemande de quarante ans, rigide mais efficace, avec laquelle les relations restaient distantes. Peu maternelle, la femme avait eu du mal à se faire accepter par la petite fille à qui sa précédente nourrice, la douce Malia, manquait. Mais frau Gretchen, qui travaillait de son plein gré pour Moriarty, s'occupait bien de la petite fille et John était rassurée de la laisser entre des mains compétentes. En effet, John continuait de partager son temps entre sa fille, ses sorties avec Moriarty et les tortures.

En revenant en Europe, ils s'étaient rapprochés de Londres, de chez eux, mais John savait que cela ne signifiait en rien que leur libération était proche. Au contraire, même, probablement. Si Moriarty avait pris le risque de se rapprocher de l'Angleterre, c'était qu'il était sûr de n'avoir rien à craindre.

Agatha eut un an et elle avait déjà passé la moitié de sa vie en captivité. La fillette avait commencé à marcher et si son premier mot avait été « papa », le reste de son vocabulaire mêlait anglais, espagnol et allemand. Malgré tout, il semblait que la vie continuait.


	7. Chapter 7

_Désolée pour avoir mis autant de temps à publier ce chapitre. Mon travail me prend un temps considérable (je suis engloutie sous des paquets de copies à corriger) et j'ai eu un peu de mal à me remettre à l'écriture. J'espère parvenir à reprendre un rythme d'écriture plus régulier._

 _Pas réellement d'avertissement pour ce chapitre (mais il y en aura à nouveau pour les suivants !)._

 _Merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps d'écrire une review, elles m'encouragent à poursuivre cette fic._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 **Chapitre 7 :**

Un jour comme tous les autres au centre où vivait Sherlock. L'ancien détective consultant jouait du violon au bord du lac, dans le parc du centre. Comme tous les jours. L'été touchait à sa fin. Les rayons du soleil venaient illuminer le visage de Sherlock, levé vers le ciel, les yeux fermés, en passant à travers le feuillage déjà jaunissant des arbres qui bordaient le lac. Visage d'ange déchu. Le temps était doux, une légère brise faisait frémir les feuilles… Cela faisait presque cinq mois que John était mort.

L'air résonnait d'une de ces mélodies mélancoliques que Sherlock passait son temps à composer en se souvenant de John. Mais ce jour-là, quand la dernière note eût fini de glisser de son archet, des applaudissements vinrent troubler Sherlock dans son monde intérieur, dernier endroit où il pouvait être auprès de son John. Sherlock sursauta et ouvrit brutalement les yeux.

« Oh ! Pardonnez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous surprendre, s'excusa l'homme qui avait applaudi la musique. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Cette musique est tellement belle, elle révèle tant d'émotions… »

Sherlock le fixa, silencieux. L'homme, qui devait approcher la cinquantaine, était de haute stature. Ses cheveux poivre et sel, parfaitement coupés, encadraient un visage bronzé aux traits bien dessinés. De fines lunettes carrées, posées sur un nez droit aristocratique mettaient en valeur des yeux bleu pâle et lui donnait un regard perçant et intelligent. Si l'homme était loin d'être un jeune homme, son visage et son corps étaient peu marqués et semblaient au contraire s'être bonifiés avec le temps. Il portait une tenue qu'il devait estimer décontractée, alliant simplicité et élégance : pantalon gris en lin, polo bordeaux et veste gris foncé, le tout bien évidemment de grandes marques et sur-mesure. Sa tenue comme son accent révélaient l'aristocrate, ancien élève d'Eton, exerçant probablement des fonctions dans un ministère quelconque.

« Perceval Royston, se présenta-t-il en tendant une main parfaitement manucurée. »

Sherlock la regarda sans la saisir et sans dire le moindre mot ce qui ne sembla pas décourager sir Royston.

« C'est la cinquième fois que je vous observe jouer, poursuivit-il. Mais je n'osais pas vous parler. J'espère que vous ne me prenez pas pour un de ces pervers qu'on voit faire la Une des journaux… J'ai un cousin qui a été admis ici il y a quelques mois. Quand j'ai eu des affaires à régler dans cette ville, je me suis senti obligé de lui rendre visite. Pour l'encourager. Après ma visite, j'ai eu besoin de faire un tour dans le parc. Et c'est là que j'ai entendu votre musique pour la première fois. J'ai été attiré comme par enchantement et je vous ai vu. C'était comme si j'avais vu un ange… »

Sherlock le regardait, toujours silencieux.

« Par la suite, votre musique, votre visage… je n'ai pu les oublier. Vous occupiez toutes mes pensées. Alors je suis revenu, prétextant visiter mon cousin. Mais c'était faux. C'est vous que je revenais voir à chaque fois. C'est vous qui m'avez ensorcelé… »

Sherlock n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui fît la cour. Il ne savait donc comment réagir aux propos de sir Royston. Cela ne semblait pas perturber l'homme outre mesure.

« Je vous dérange ? demanda-t-il cependant devant le silence persistant de Sherlock. »

Sherlock haussa les épaules. Cela n'avait pas d'importance. Rien n'avait plus d'importance désormais.

« Je vois que vous n'êtes pas très à l'aise alors je vais vous laisser. Mais… m'autorisez-vous à revenir ?

_ Ok, finit par répondre Sherlock après un moment. »

L'homme lui répondit par un sourire éblouissant, apparemment ravi d'avoir entendu sa voix.

Sir Royston revint deux fois par semaines pendant les six semaines qui suivirent, écoutant jouer Sherlock avec ravissement puis échangeant quelques mots avec lui, Sherlock ayant fini par lui donner son nom. Au bout de la quatrième visite. Sherlock parlait rarement ce qui ne semblait pas déranger sir Royston qui avait apparemment toujours quelques anecdotes à dire sur ses collègues – il travaillait au ministère des finances – sa famille ou ses amis. Sherlock se demanda s'il connaissait Mycroft. Probablement au moins de nom. Mais ni Mycroft ni sir Royston n'avait évoqué l'autre.

Au bout de la sixième semaine, Royston l'invita à boire un verre dans un café proche du centre de désintox. Sherlock avait l'autorisation de sortir la journée. En réalité, les médecins trouvaient que son état et son comportement lui permettaient même de quitter le centre pour rentrer chez lui mais la perspective de retourner à Baker Street sans John le tétanisait. Désormais, il comprenait pourquoi John avait refusé de rester à Baker Street lorsqu'il l'avait cru mort. Sherlock ne pouvait retourner vivre dans ce qui avait été leur maison et ce même si John n'y vivait plus depuis longtemps avant sa mort.

Le café était à cinq minutes à pied du centre. Un café français, pâtisseries associées. Peu de personnes s'y trouvaient à cette heure de la journée et il était facile d'y tenir une conversation. Ou plutôt, il était facile pour Sherlock d'écouter Perceval Royston car l'ancien détective consultant restait toujours majoritairement silencieux.

« Que comptez-vous faire quand vous pourrez quitter le centre ? demanda soudainement l'homme en plein milieu d'une de ses histoires sur un de ses collègues.

_ Je peux déjà partir, répondit Sherlock.

_ Et qu'avez-vous prévu ? »

Sherlock haussa les épaules, ne sachant quoi répondre car incapable de faire le moindre projet.

« Vous avez quelque part où aller ?

_ Je suppose…

_ Vous supposez ? Vous n'êtes pas sûr d'être bien accueilli ?

_ Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir y vivre, rectifia Sherlock. »

Sir Royston leva un sourcil interrogatif.

« Trop de souvenirs. »

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux quelques minutes, savourant leurs cafés, et leurs pâtisseries. Du moins, sir Royston savourait un Paris-Brest quand Sherlock picorait dans sa religieuse au café. Non seulement il n'avait pas d'appétit – il n'en avait jamais eu beaucoup – mais tout avait désormais un goût de cendres et Sherlock ne mangeait que parce qu'on l'y aurait forcé s'il ne le faisait pas de lui-même.

« Vous pourriez venir chez moi. J'ai une maison à la campagne. Ou un appartement à Londres si vous préférez. »

Sherlock ne répondit pas tout de suite. Peu de chose importait à Sherlock mais ne pas devoir retourner à Baker Street et même plus, ne plus se trouver auprès de personnes qui avaient connu John, qui lui rappelleraient sa douleur… l'idée méritait réflexion.

« Peut-être, répondit-il finalement. »

Sir Royston lui répondit par un grand sourire.

Sherlock resta encore trois semaines dans le centre. Trois semaines pendant lesquelles sir Royston vint le voir tous les deux jours. Sherlock accepta ses invitations au restaurant, dans un bar à vin et même à l'opéra. Il aurait été bien incapable de dire quel était l'opéra qu'ils avaient vu mais pendant la durée de l'œuvre, il avait oublié sa douleur. Alors que sir Royston l'avait raccompagné jusqu'au centre, Sherlock le laissa l'embrasser et, comme c'était ce qui était attendu de lui, il répondit au baiser n'y trouvant pas réellement de plaisir mais pas de dégout non plus. Comme beaucoup de choses désormais, cela lui était indifférent. Sir Royston, lui, était extatique. Il se mit à inonder Sherlock de cadeaux et lui promit tout ce qu'il voulait s'il acceptait de venir vivre avec lui. Sherlock voulait retourner à Londres, il avait suffisamment goûté à la vie dans une petite ville de campagne. Sir Royston lui promit de lui faire installer un laboratoire dans son appartement de Londres. Sherlock accepta donc. Il ne voulait pas retourner à Baker Street, encore moins aller vivre chez son frère, sir Royston faisait donc l'affaire. Après tout, Sherlock n'était pas sur de vouloir retrouver son ancienne vie.

Quand Mycroft apprit que son petit frère sortait du centre pour aller vivre avec un homme qu'il ne connaissait guère que de nom, sa première idée fut de chercher à l'en dissuader. La discussion fut houleuse, ce qui rassura presque Mycroft sur l'état mental de Sherlock. Un Sherlock pénible est un Sherlock qui va bien. Mycroft diligenta une enquête sur le prétendant de son frère. Rien d'inquiétant n'en ressortit. Mycroft était perdu sur la façon d'aider Sherlock. Le voir manquer par deux fois de mourir d'une overdose l'avait ramené à une période de sa vie qu'il voulait oublier, qu'il ne voulait surtout pas voir renaître. Sherlock avait peut-être besoin de quelque chose de nouveau. Mycroft le laissa partir avec sir Perceval Royston.

L'appartement était en plein centre de Londres, lumineux, spacieux, de près de cent cinquante mètres carrés au huitième et dernier étage d'un immeuble de standing. Comme il l'avait promis, sir Royston avait fait aménager une pièce en laboratoire avec non seulement un microscope dernier cri, tous les produits et ustensiles dont on pouvait rêver mais aussi avec des équipements bien plus rares et coûteux. L'homme n'avait pas lésiné à la dépense.

Le jour de l'installation de Sherlock chez sir Royston, il fut reçu avec un dîner aux chandelles, grands crus et cuisine française. Sherlock se força à faire honneur au repas même si, pour lui, tout avait le même goût. Le soir, il coucha avec Perceval, Percy comme il lui avait demandé de l'appeler lorsqu'ils étaient dans l'intimité. Après tout, c'était ce qu'on attendait de lui.

Molly, Lestrade et même madame Hudson vinrent lui rendre visite, essayant de le pousser à parler, à reprendre sa vie d'avant tout en le félicitant d'être parvenu à dépasser sa douleur. Lestrade lui apporta des affaires non résolues. Sherlock n'était pas vraiment tenté, cela lui rappelait trop sa vie d'avant, sa vie avec John. Perceval l'emmena acheter des costumes de créateurs, l'emmena au restaurant, à l'opéra, à des concerts… et finit même par le convaincre de se rendre à une soirée avec d'autres membres du ministère et de la bonne société londonienne. Sherlock n'accepta que lorsqu'il fut assuré que Mycroft n'y assistait pas. La soirée fut exactement telle que Sherlock l'avait imaginée : ennuyeuse, sans intérêt et il avait eu la désagréable impression que Perceval ne l'avait emmené que pour l'exhiber devant ses amis et collègues, se pavanant au bras d'un jeune homme à qui il demandait de faire des tours, comme à un animal de cirque. En effet, Perceval lui avait demandé de déduire des choses sur ses collègues pour, lui avait-il dit, qu'il cessât de s'ennuyer. Sherlock en avait conçu un certain malaise mais il avait obtempéré. Faire plaisir à l'autre était normal quand on était dans une relation de couple, non ?

Un mois se déroula ainsi, Sherlock passant du temps dans son laboratoire personnel ou à jouer du violon en attendant que Perceval Royston rentrât du travail. Le soir ou le weekend, Perceval l'emmenait au restaurant ou au concert, à des soirées ou chez des amis à lui… Sherlock se laissait faire, ravi pour une fois qu'on décidât à sa place. Mais l'air de Londres lui fit du bien.

Il finit par sortir en journée pour redécouvrir Londres, parcourir la ville, ses ruelles et autres lieux peu touristiques que Sherlock connaissait par cœur. Il jouait avec les caméras qui le suivaient partout, apparaissant sur l'une, disparaissant ensuite pour réapparaître une demi-heure plus tard à plusieurs kilomètres de là où il avait été vu pour la dernière fois. Sherlock ne parlait pas de ses petites escapades à Perceval. C'était son secret. A lui et à Mycroft. Ils partageaient une sorte de complicité qu'ils n'avaient plus connue depuis le départ de Mycroft pour l'université quand Sherlock était encore un enfant.

Dans un taxi, alors qu'il jouait à cache-cache avec les caméras, Sherlock entendit parler d'un crime. L'affaire n'avait pas l'air particulièrement passionnante ni difficile mais Sherlock décida de s'y rendre. Il se retrouva devant un cordon de scène de crime, au milieu des badauds attirés par la vue du sang. Sherlock hésita à franchir les bandes et à passer devant des policiers qu'il n'avait jamais vus. C'était nouveau. Avant, il n'aurait jamais hésité. Il ne se serait même pas posé de question.

« Sherlock ?! entendit-il alors qu'il se tenait immobile et indécis. »

Il tourna la tête vers cette voix connue. Le sergent Donovan le rejoignit à grands pas, souleva le cordon et le tira derrière, apparemment ravie de le voir. Cela aussi, c'était nouveau. Elle le conduisit devant le cadavre. L'inspecteur Lestrade s'y trouvait et un grand sourire illumina son visage quand il vit Sherlock. Celui-ci fut englouti dans une embrassade de l'inspecteur qui, avec un débit dont la rapidité était inhabituelle chez lui, alternait entre l'expression de sa joie de voir Sherlock et des informations sur l'affaire.

Ce fut une bonne journée. Bien sûr, le crime ne valait pas plus de trois et il manquait toujours quelque chose – quelqu'un – mais Sherlock ne s'était pas senti aussi bien depuis un moment.

Quand il rentra, ce fut pour trouver un Perceval Royston apparemment bouleversé qui l'attendait. Ce fut sa première scène de ménage. Perceval lui reprocha de ne pas l'avoir prévenu qu'il sortait, de l'avoir laissé s'inquiéter, de ne pas avoir un instant pensé à ce qu'il pourrait ressentir en trouvant l'appartement vide à son retour et alors que Sherlock ne répondait pas à ses appels. Sherlock ne pouvait pas lui donner tort. Il n'avait pas un instant pensé à Perceval pendant cette journée. Il s'excusa et consentit à laisser Percy utiliser des jouets sexuels sur lui. Sherlock ne pouvait pas dire que cela l'excitait ni même qu'il ressentait le moindre plaisir. Sherlock n'avait jamais apprécié tout ce qui était censé pimenter les relations sexuelles, il se demandait même s'il n'était pas frigide tant personne n'avait jamais réussi à lui faire ressentir quelque chose de fort. Mais il devait faire des concessions s'il ne voulait pas que Perceval le quittât. Sherlock ne voulait plus jamais se retrouver seul.

Sherlock retourna voir Lestrade pour l'assister sur des scènes de crime. Il essaya de faire entrer Perceval dans son monde mais l'homme ne semblait jamais s'intégrer. Il mettait Lestrade et ses collègues mal à l'aise avec son air condescendant et ses manières aristocratiques et semblait trouver les occupations de Sherlock bien peu enrichissantes. Il augmenta ses sorties avec Sherlock et lui offrit toujours plus de matériel scientifique pour qu'il pût réaliser toutes les expériences qu'il souhaitait à l'appartement. Il appelait Sherlock plusieurs fois par jour, s'inquiétant d'où il se trouvait, de ce qu'il faisait… Il lui présenta ses amis, des gens de son milieu, hauts fonctionnaires ou financiers qui s'étaient connus à Eton ou dans les grandes universités. Perceval lui organisa même des entretiens par ordinateur avec des chercheurs, scientifiques renommés pour l'occuper pendant qu'il était au travail. Sherlock se trouvât bientôt trop occupé pour répondre aux demandes d'aide de Lestrade. Il avait accès à domicile à tous les produits et matériels dont il pouvait rêver et n'avait donc nul besoin de se rendre à Saint Barts ou de voir Molly. Il n'eut bientôt même plus le temps de répondre aux appels de madame Hudson quand Perceval l'emmena à Genève. Il perdit son téléphone. Perceval lui en offrit un nouveau, Sherlock ne s'apercevant pas que le numéro avait été changé et que seuls Perceval et les amis de celui-ci connaissaient le nouveau numéro.

L'état de Sherlock s'assombrit à nouveau alors qu'approchait le premier anniversaire de la disparition de John et de la petite Agatha. Sherlock cessa de sortir et se renferma sur ses expériences et son violon. Il ne voyait alors plus que Perceval et les amis de ce dernier qui leur rendaient régulièrement visite.


	8. Chapter 8

_Hum… je sais ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas posté. J'avais du mal à me remettre à écrire mais ça va mieux. Evidemment, maintenant je vais reprendre le travail alors je ne promets rien pour le chapitre suivant mais je vais essayer d'être plus rapide._

 _Avertissement : violences, tortures, mentions de viols sur mineurs_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 **Chapitre 8 :**

En Allemagne, peu de choses avaient changé dans la vie de John. Moriarty le torturait toujours lorsqu'il s'ennuyait mais l'invitait aussi à sa table et l'emmenait à ses rendez-vous. La seule différence était liée au fait que John avait tué le garde à mains nues. L'idée avait beaucoup plu à Moriarty qui organisait de temps en temps des combats entre John et l'un de ses gardes. Les gardes étaient toujours volontaires. Moriarty leur promettait de l'argent s'il parvenait à tuer John. John lui se battait pour défendre sa vie et celle de sa fille dont le sort serait funeste s'il venait à mourir. Car il s'agissait de combats à mort, la mort de l'un des combattants étant la seule fin possible au combat. John évitait de trop réfléchir dans ces moments-là. Evitait de penser que l'autre était un être humain. C'était une chance qu'il s'agît toujours de gardes volontaires et non de pauvres types que Moriarty aurait obligé à se battre. Non pas que cela aurait vraiment changé quelque chose John savait qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour protéger sa fille mais au moins la culpabilité le rongeait moins. Alors il se battait. Il se battait avec l'une des plus grandes forces qui fût sur terre, l'amour paternel. Et il gagnait. Il finissait toujours entre les mains d'un ou plusieurs médecins de Moriarty mais il gagnait toujours. L'armée avait été un bon entraînement, ses enquêtes avec Sherlock un autre. Au fil des combats, ses techniques s'amélioraient, sa puissance et sa force se développaient – et ses cicatrices se multipliaient. Et John s'efforçait de ne pas penser que ses mains étaient couvertes de sang lorsqu'il allait se coucher. Et de ne pas se réveiller en hurlant lorsque de nouveaux cauchemars venaient remplacer les anciens.

Sa vie alternait donc entre la violence extrême, la folie pure de Moriarty et les moments de bonheur et de douceur qu'il partageait avec sa fille. Agatha était son rayon de soleil, sa raison de vivre et de continuer à se battre. John s'efforçait de préserver sa fille de l'horreur mais cherchait aussi à la stimuler. Il lui apprenait à parler et à pratiquer la langue des signes qu'il avait lui-même apprise pour pouvoir communiquer silencieusement avec Sherlock. Il lui apprit aussi le morse. Moriarty fournissait autant de livres, de jeux, de puzzles… que John demandait et il avait même obtenu de pouvoir régulièrement faire prendre l'air à Agatha. Un jardin, clôt de murs mais bien fourni en arbres, plantes, fleurs et jeux pour enfants, accueillait la petite fille tous les après-midis lorsque le temps le permettait. John aimait lorsqu'il pouvait être aux côtés de sa fille.

Il avait perdu l'espoir qu'on vînt les sauver ou de réussir à s'échapper quand l'anniversaire de leur première année de captivité avait eu lieu. Moriarty avait célébré l'évènement par un dîner grandiose. John avait failli craquer. Il ne savait pas pourquoi personne n'était venu à leur secours, pourquoi Sherlock ne les avait pas sauvés. Pourquoi Moriarty ne paraissait même pas inquiet. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus compter que sur lui-même pour les garder en vie, sa fille et lui. Sa fille pour laquelle il était obligé de garder l'espoir qu'un jour il pût lui offrir une vie meilleure…

Les mois passèrent ainsi. Moriarty les fit déménager à deux autres reprises, une fois en Biélorussie – un pays qui ne lui avait inspiré aucune confiance et même Moriarty semblait plus tendu qu'à l'habitude. Ils n'avaient passé qu'un peu plus d'un mois dans ce pays gris et inquiétant – et une fois en Grèce où le soleil, les couleurs et les senteurs de la Méditerranée lui avaient redonné un espoir de liberté. Moriarty les avait même emmenés visiter des ruines antiques – sous bonne garde bien sûr. John s'était demandé si ces changements de lieux étaient liés aux affaires du psychopathe ou s'il s'agissait de fuir quelqu'un. John avait brièvement espéré que Sherlock avait retrouvé leurs traces et s'était lancé à leur poursuite. Mais l'espoir avait peu duré. Non seulement personne n'était venu les délivrer mais si Moriarty paraissait en effet contrarié, en revanche, il ne semblait nullement inquiet. Une fois de plus, John dut se rendre à l'évidence. Personne ne les cherchait.

Agatha eut deux ans en Grèce. Thaïs, la jeune femme chargée de s'occuper de la fillette, lui concocta une magnifique fête d'anniversaire avec gâteau, décorations et cadeaux. Mais sans invité. A part Moriarty qui s'était invité tout seul. Si la fillette ne manquait matériellement de rien et si l'amour de son papa couvrait ses besoins affectifs, elle ne rencontrait jamais d'autres enfants ce qui inquiétait John mais ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait faire quelque chose. Leurs rares sorties étaient trop encadrées, le criminel consultant ne les aurait jamais laissé parler à qui que ce fût et John ne préférait pas soumettre le problème à Moriarty. Fou comme il était, l'homme était capable d'enlever un enfant pour tenir compagnie à Agatha et, même si John aurait aimé que sa fille pût avoir des amis, il ne risquerait jamais la vie d'un autre enfant pour cela, ni ne voudrait faire subir à des parents l'horreur de perdre un enfant.

Les quatre mois qu'ils passèrent en Grèce furent les plus heureux de leur captivité, en raison du soleil d'une part mais aussi parce que Moriarty passait beaucoup de temps à régler des affaires sans John. L'absence du psychopathe était toujours un soulagement et John pouvait passer des journées entières à s'occuper de sa fille sans voir Moriarty. Evidemment, cela ne pouvait durer. La fin fut cependant bien plus incompréhensible et brutale que les fois précédentes.

Un soir, John se coucha après avoir raconté à sa fille une histoire de dragons. Cela faisait deux jours complets qu'il n'avait pas même croisé Moriarty. Quand il se réveilla, il n'était non seulement plus dans sa chambre mais plus non plus dans la maison dans laquelle il s'était endormi et il apprit rapidement qu'il n'était plus non plus en Grèce. Il comprit plus tard qu'il était en Syrie quand il parvint à échanger quelques mots avec les autres prisonniers. Les autres prisonniers car il ne se trouvait plus dans une maison du criminel consultant mais dans un camp de prisonniers installé en plein désert et gardé par des hommes armés qui n'appartenaient pas à Moriarty. John apprit plusieurs jours plus tard que le camp servait à enfermer – et torturer – des prisonniers de tous pays. Ce n'était pas un camp d'extrémistes de l'Etat islamique mais pas non plus une prison de Bachar al-Assad. Il s'agissait d'un camp tenu par des criminels qui offraient contre fortes rémunérations de détenir et « interroger » des prisonniers pour différentes personnes ou organisations. Une entreprise de sous-traitance de prisonniers en quelque sorte. John ne sut jamais ce qu'il faisait là ni la place qu'occupait réellement Moriarty dans cette organisation. Le criminel consultant n'était pas un prisonnier mais il ne dirigeait pas le camp et ne semblait pas non plus pouvoir le quitter. Une bizarrerie qui ne facilitait pas la situation de John et de sa fille.

Si la majorité des prisonniers étaient des hommes issus du Moyen-Orient, John n'était pas le seul occidental. Et parmi les prisonniers se trouvaient des femmes et des enfants. Leur sort n'était pas vraiment enviable. Si certains prisonniers étaient là parce que quelqu'un avait voulu les faire disparaître et souhaitait obtenir quelque chose d'eux, d'autres n'étaient là que parce qu'ils avaient, d'une manière ou d'une autre, eu connaissance de l'existence du camp. C'était le cas de la plupart des familles. Si les membres de ces familles n'étaient pas interrogés – comprenez torturés – ils n'étaient pas pour autant épargnés. La nourriture était rare, les mauvais traitements des gardiens sadiques nombreux, le travail forcé épuisant et les viols – des femmes, des enfants et de certains hommes – fréquents. Pour un Européen comme John, la comparaison avec les camps de concentration nazis venait immédiatement à l'esprit. Si quelques prisonniers étaient gardés vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre dans des cellules, la plupart vivait – survivait – en semi-liberté dans l'enceinte du camp, se partageant des cases en torchis et bois, cultivant des céréales et des légumes, accomplissant les multiples tâches, plus ou moins absurdes que leur assignaient les gardiens et ceux-ci ne manquaient pas d'imagination pour inventer les tâches les plus absurdes qui fussent, histoire de priver du moindre sens l'existence des prisonniers.

Quand John arriva dans le camp, environ deux cent personnes se trouvaient en semi-liberté, plus une vingtaine dans les cellules. Une soixantaine de femmes et une trentaine d'enfants de moins de quinze ans se trouvaient parmi les prisonniers, fruits de viols pour un bon nombre d'entre eux. Si les gardiens étaient une bande de sadiques, le comportement des prisonniers était loin d'être irréprochable. La loi du plus fort régnait, les prisonniers se groupant, souvent par nationalité ou religion, pour pouvoir se défendre et attaquer les autres groupes. Les plus fragiles se trouvaient soumis aux chefs de groupe et à celui des gardiens.

John venait de passer plus de dix-huit mois à la merci d'un fou psychopathe dont plusieurs à devoir se battre et tuer à mains nues. Des années plus tôt, il faisait partie de l'armée. Il savait que cette organisation – pour autant qu'on pût parler d'organisation – n'était pas vivable et n'apporterait aucune sécurité à sa fille qui resterait toujours sa première priorité. La situation n'était profitable qu'aux gardiens après tout, ne dit-on pas diviser pour mieux régner ? Deux mois suffirent à John pour réinstaurer l'ordre parmi les prisonniers, bien aidé par son statut de médecin et la place qu'il occupait auprès des gardiens. John était en effet un prisonnier privilégié. D'une part grâce à Moriarty qui, quelque fût réellement sa place dans le camp, était capable de garantir la survie de John, d'autre part parce que John était médecin et qu'il était le seul. Pas d'autres médecins parmi les prisonniers, pas de médecin parmi les gardiens. John ne savait pas comment l'expliquer. Il aurait aimé penser que sa profession ne se serait pas compromise avec de tels monstres mais les médecins d'Auschwitz avaient prouvé le contraire. Toujours était-il que John était le seul médecin et que cela le rendait précieux. Précieux aux yeux des gardiens qui avaient besoin de lui pour s'assurer que les prisonniers qu'ils interrogeaient survivaient suffisamment pour qu'ils obtinssent les réponses qu'ils désiraient et précieux pour soigner les gardiens eux-mêmes. John détestait devoir seconder les gardiens dans leurs tortures – prolonger la vie et donc les souffrances de pauvres types affreusement torturés et mutilés – mais c'était sa seule chance de survie et donc celle de sa fille. John essayait toujours de soulager au maximum et il était arrivé plus d'une fois que, profitant d'un moment d'inattention des gardiens, il abrégeât définitivement les souffrances d'hommes trop blessés pour s'en remettre jamais et qui le suppliaient de les achever.

Pour organiser les prisonniers en un système viable et le plus sécurisé possible, John avait commencé par grouper autour de lui les personnes les plus vulnérables en leur offrant sa protection sans autre contrepartie que de garder sa fille quand il devait répondre aux demandes des gardiens ou de Moriarty, ce dernier ne lui ayant pas attribué de nourrice cette fois-ci. Puis, tous ceux qui avaient besoin de soins médicaux finirent par se rallier à lui. Enfin, il avait battu en combat « régulier » les plus récalcitrants – merci Moriarty pour les entraînements – ce qui avait donné lieu à quelques « spectacles » pour les gardiens qui avaient commencé à parier sur le gagnant sans qu'ils comprissent que John était en train de prendre le pouvoir ce qui réduisait le leur. Cela lui avait ainsi permis de devenir le chef de leur communauté et, à ce titre, il devait faire régner l'ordre.

John avait réuni autour de lui une dizaine de prisonniers, hommes et femmes, considérés par les autres comme des piliers de communauté et avec eux, il avait édicté des règles pour empêcher les crimes et délits – bagarres, vols, viols, meurtres – entre les prisonniers et organiser une sorte de police et de tribunal pour punir ceux qui ne respectaient pas les règles. Ce groupe de « sages » avait aussi été chargé d'organiser la vie des prisonniers pour améliorer l'alimentation en organisant les travaux quotidiens, notamment agricoles, et en s'assurant que les enfants et les plus faibles fussent les premiers servis ce qui, d'un point de vue militaire, n'était pas stratégique mais d'un point de vue humain était la seule possibilité. Une école pour instruire les enfants et permettre à tous de se comprendre avait aussi été créée. En effet, les langues étaient nombreuses dans le camp. Si l'arabe était la langue majoritaire, langue qui était aussi celle parlée par les gardiens, et si un certain nombre de prisonniers comme de gardiens comprenaient à peu près l'anglais, bien d'autres langues étaient parlées : turque, perse, russe, des langues européennes… il était parfois difficile de se comprendre. Il fut décidé que tous devaient pouvoir comprendre et parler l'arabe et le français, seule langue qui était parlée par certains prisonniers mais par aucun gardien. John supposait cependant que Moriarty parlait le français ou, si ce n'était pas le cas, qu'il n'aurait aucune peine à l'apprendre. L'homme était un génie après tout, il était probablement capable de maîtriser n'importe quelle langue en quelques jours mais ils n'avaient pas le choix.

Deux nouvelles langues à ajouter à celles que comprenaient déjà la petite Agatha. La fillette allait être une vraie polyglotte avant d'avoir trois ans ! Cela lui assurait un bon avenir si seulement il parvenait à lui en offrir un en dehors du camp, en dehors de la captivité, état qui était celui que la fillette avait connu presque toute sa vie.

La situation était cependant différente et Agatha apprenait à se socialiser auprès des autres prisonniers et surtout des autres enfants. John aimait regarder les enfants jouer entre eux, n'ayant besoin que d'un caillou, un bout de bois ou de ficelle pour s'inventer des aventures extraordinaires. Ils étaient une source d'espoir dans ce monde de violence. Et pourtant, ils étaient aussi bien souvent les premières victimes et pas seulement de mortalité infantile à cause du manque de nourriture et de soin, John ne pouvant faire de miracle avec le peu de moyens dont il disposait. Mais les enfants étaient aussi les premières victimes des dépravations des gardiens…

John craqua alors qu'un garde voulait emmener la petite Nadiha, onze ans, pour, tout le monde le savait, la violer. John arracha la fillette des mains du gardien avant de comprendre ce qu'il faisait, gardien qui n'avait su réagir sur le moment, trop surpris de voir un prisonnier s'opposer à lui alors que les traitements – et la supériorité en armes – que les gardiens faisaient subir à leurs prisonniers leur avaient jusque-là garanti leur soumission forcée. John reçut finalement un coup de crosse dans l'épaule suffisamment violent pour l'envoyer au sol mais le gardien s'arrêta alors qu'il aurait battu à mort, ou simplement abattu d'une balle, n'importe quel autre prisonnier, voire même un de ses collègues. On ne tuait pas ni n'handicapait le docteur. Cette rébellion était cependant inadmissible et il traîna John dans la forteresse où se trouvaient les quartiers des gardiens et de leurs chefs. John fut conduit au commandant du camp qui se trouvait avec Moriarty.

« Oh docteur, qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ? se moqua Moriarty.

_ Il m'a attaqué, cracha le gardien qui maintenait toujours John par l'épaule. »

Moriarty leva un sourcil, interrogateur. Le commandant se mit à hurler en parlant si vite en arabe que John ne comprenait pas ce qu'il racontait mais il pouvait aisément en deviner l'idée générale. Moriarty le calma de quelques mots assénés d'une voix froide.

« Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu vous rendre aussi irraisonnable, docteur ?

_ Ce..., cette espèce de..., ce foutu pervers voulait violer une gamine ! s'étouffa presque John, laissant parler son indignation et son horreur.

_ Ce n'est pas exactement la première fois... »

Le commandant cracha quelque chose qui ressemblait à « on fait ce qu'on veut. Ils nous appartiennent tous. »

« Et moi je ne soigne pas les pédophiles ! Et je ne garderai pas en vie les prisonniers que vous interrogez ! »

John savait que c'était une phrase dangereuse et qui pouvait facilement se retourner contre lui. Mais c'était son seul moyen de négociation.

La négociation qui suivit n'avait rien qui put rendre John fier et pas à cause des conséquences personnelles. Mais parce que pour obtenir la protection des enfants, il avait dû céder et « accepter » qu'au-delà de quinze ans ou dès que des preuves de puberté étaient visibles, les prisonniers étaient considérés comme adultes et donc à la merci des gardiens qui pouvaient faire d'eux tout ce qu'ils voulaient.

Quand John rapporta le résultat de ses négociations, les autres prisonniers se montrèrent plus enthousiastes que lui, même la jeune Kenza, orpheline de quinze ans qui servait souvent de baby-sitter à Agatha et qui ne serait donc pas concernée par la mesure de protection. « Mes frères et sœurs seront épargnés, avait répondu la jeune fille alors que John s'excusait de ne pouvoir la protéger. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Ça ne sera pas la première fois... » Ce fatalisme n'atténua guère le sentiment de culpabilité de John mais il devait aussi faire face à sa propre punition. Après tout, les gardiens ne pouvaient laisser une telle rébellion impunie.

Un poteau de flagellation fut installé au milieu du camp. Tous les prisonniers furent obligés de se réunir autour afin d'assister à la punition du docteur. John laissa Agatha aux bons soins de Kenza, retira sa chemise et laissa les gardiens l'attacher au poteau. Un bout de cuir lui fut glissé entre les dents. Le gardien qu'il avait attaqué reçut un fouet alors que le commandant expliquait que c'était ce qui attendait tous ceux qui oseraient désobéir. Moriarty se tenait à quelques mètres de John, au premier rang pour assister au spectacle et scruter la moindre de ses expressions.

Le premier coup ne surprit John que parce qu'il pensait que le gardien tiendrait lui aussi un discours avant de le fouetter. Le fouet claqua contre son dos et ses épaules, réveillant des douleurs familières – après tout Moriarty aussi aimait jouer avec des fouets. Le premier coup lacéra sa peau mais la blessure restait superficielle. John serra les dents sur le morceau de cuir et les mains sur les branches du poteau alors que les coups s'enchaînaient à un rythme constant. Moriarty se tenant devant lui, John le fixait gardant un air de défi, ne montrant aucune peur. Mais les coups s'enchaînaient et le gardien qui s'était d'abord appliqué à lacérer toutes les parties du dos et des épaules de John qu'il pouvait atteindre se trouva rapidement obligé de frapper les endroits déjà blessés, creusant profondément dans la peau. Bientôt, la peau fut si profondément creusée que John savait qu'il garderait des marques toute sa vie et que, dans l'idéal, il aurait besoin de plusieurs points de suture. Le sang inonda bientôt son dos et ses épaules mais aussi sa bouche alors que la douleur lui faisait presque déchirer le morceau de cuir qu'il avait dans la bouche. John peinait à rester conscient. Il ne savait pas à combien de coups de fouet s'élevait sa sanction mais il savait que Moriarty ne l'avait jamais fouetté autant. John savait aussi qu'il serait tombé s'il n'était attaché au poteau de flagellation. Moriarty continuait à scruter la moindre de ses réactions avec l'intérêt d'un entomologiste venant d'épingler une nouvelle espèce de scarabée particulièrement incongrue. Pour rester conscient, John s'efforçait de focaliser son esprit sur des pensées positives. Sur Agatha, sur sa vie à Baker Street à tenter de suivre Sherlock alors qu'ils poursuivaient un criminel…

Après un temps qui parut interminable à John, les coups cessèrent et il fut détaché. On ôta le morceau de cuir de sa bouche il était presque coupé en morceaux. Sans savoir comment et avec une conscience très limitée de lui-même, John parvint à rester debout tant que les gardiens et Moriarty étaient présents mais dès qu'ils furent retournés à leurs occupations, il s'écroula…


End file.
